A Dream Come True?
by Chilled to the Bone
Summary: A pointless self-insertion. (YAY!) I finally get the opportunity to be in the SK universe, but it's not exactly what I expected. Body-switching wackiness ensues!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Shaman King belongs to Hiroyuki Takei/Shueisha/Tokyo TV. Not me!!  
  
4Kids guy: *ahem*  
  
GS: *freaking out* NO!!! I refuse to admit that you own a part of my beloved SK!!  
  
4Kids guy: Actually we do. Get over it.  
  
GS: DIE!!!! *jumps on 4Kids guy and starts beating the crap outta him*  
  
4Kids guy: OW!!! Stop!! Your claws are quite painful you know!  
  
Author's Notes: Well, this is Manta filling in for GS...since she's kinda busy defending my honor... God!! Do you people have any IDEA what it's like to find out your name's been changed by a bunch of stupid editors and translators?! Mortimer is the name Walt Disney ALMOST gave Mickey Mouse!! This is an OUTRAGE!!! I get enough short jokes in Japan!!  
  
~***~  
  
A Dream Come True?  
  
Chapter One  
  
~***~  
  
If you had told me before this summer that I would be spending my vacation in the body of a male anime character fighting big greasy monsters and a vicious hell spawn under the name of Anna, I would have said you were nuttier than a Christmas fruit basket.  
  
Well...that was before it actually happened.  
  
I'm sure you know me as the Guardress of the Stars. An insane fanfic author with a ghost obsession (and psycho-twin-brother-of-the-main-character obsession), not to mention other obsessions in various other anime. But I never thought I'd actually be trapped in something extremely reminiscent of one of my own stories...  
  
Anyway, it all started when I invited some of my drama friends over to admire my new truck. It's not really new- -it's my uncle's old gray Chevy. With a sticker in the back window of Calvin peeing on the Ford logo...hopefully it comes off with Goo-Be-Gone and a nice sharp razor blade.  
  
So I was talking to my buddies and at one point Ashley E. noted the resemblance of my bragging to Gollum's obsession. Being my usual self I went up to the truck and jumped on it like Gollum would. "It's miiiiiiiiiiine," I hissed through a fit of giggles. "My owwwwwwn... My preeeeeeeeeecious..."  
  
Everybody started cracking up.  
  
I started to get off the top of my truck. (I'd been sitting up there caressing it like Gollum used to do to the ring.) Then my friend Mick S. just had to open his mouth.  
  
"Never mind that you don't have a driver's license. Or a job so you can pay the insurance."  
  
I sat up on the roof again and this time gave off a perfect impression of Hao. "Oh. I'll get my license. And a job."  
  
Ross D. blinked at me. "You get extremely scary when you do that."  
  
"She's just obsessed," Anita M. laughed. "She wishes she had hair as long as Hao's."  
  
I started laughing too. What fan girl in their right mind wouldn't? Sure, Hao's hair is at a length most girls could only dream of, but it also made for a new brand of Anita's sexual-oriented jokes. We won't even get into what she thinks of Dragonball Z.  
  
"I just admire the guy for pulling off a happy face after getting smacked," I replied. "Not everybody in the series can put up with Anna's crap. And Anita...shut up."  
  
Anna also has a habit of speculating about what Anna actually does to Yoh when they're alone.  
  
"And exactly HOW old is Hao?" asked Mick. He's new to Shaman King, poor guy. The rest of us have to educate him...including how to read Shonen Jump magazine the right way.  
  
I sighed. "Yoh's about fourteen when Hao first shows up, right?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"And Hao and Yoh are twins..."  
  
Mick made a gag face. "You're obsessing over a kid three years younger than you?!"  
  
"Hey, there's a guy in my youth group FOUR years younger than me. He's not interested in dating right now, though."  
  
"Love knows no race, species or logic," Ashley quoted from the overextended Lessons of Anime list.  
  
I grinned at Mick Hao-style. "See?"  
  
Mick gave me a Ren-style glare.  
  
It's a game we play. We all took the Shaman King self-test and we always act like the characters we got. I'm Yoh most of the time, but I switch to Hao-mode more often. Ross is Horo, Mick is Ren, Anita is Ryu (big surprise), and Ashley is (gulp) Lyserg.  
  
"Anyway, get down off that thing," Ashley said. "You're gonna break your neck!"  
  
I hunkered down like Gollum again. "It thinks us is going to break our neckses, it does my precious."  
  
"Never mind."  
  
I began laughing. Then... "Hey! Where'd Mick go?"  
  
We all looked around for a while. Mick was gone! He always slinks around like that, the little worm. Then he likes to pop up out of nowhere--  
  
"BOO!!!"  
  
--just like that.  
  
Except that when he did that, it spooked me so much I jumped at least two feet. As I came back down I lost my balance, went sliding down the windshield, across the hood and fell on the ground. Head first.  
  
I heard voices though my vision was fuzzy and my head felt like it was cracked open. Then I couldn't see anything at all. Finally everything went silent and I slipped into unconsciousness...  
  
~***~  
  
I woke up in pretty much the same way I was conked out. First I became aware of the incredible splitting feeling in my head. Then I started to get my hearing back, though it was a little muffled. Someone was yelling at me. Probably my grandmother, telling me what an idiot I was to sit on my truck like that.  
  
I opened my eyes a little bit. Just graytone, and fuzzy. Slowly I reached my hand up to my face. Where were my glasses? I can't see much of anything that's far away without them.  
  
My hearing cleared up a little more. Somebody was trying to yell and was crying at the same time. "Get up! Please get up!!"  
  
It didn't sound like anyone I knew. Maybe everyone else left to get help. From the sound of the voice it was probably one of my female cousins told to make sure I didn't stop breathing.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine. Stop yelling already."  
  
My eyes flew all the way open. That wasn't my voice! I wasn't even speaking in English! 'I bump my head and suddenly I'm fluent in Japanese? Maybe I really should stop reading manga and watching anime for a while...'  
  
Suddenly a pair of tiny arms looped around my waist and squeezed so tight I couldn't breathe. "Lord Hao! Lord Hao! Opacho is glad you're okay!!"  
  
"Get off me!" I choked out. "I'm NOT Hao!"  
  
A very familiar face popped into view. Opacho looked about as confused as I probably did. "Did Lord Hao hit his head to hard?"  
  
I blinked and sat up. "Look, I don't really know exactly where I am or--"  
  
I looked down. There was a big rock right where my head had been. The grass and rock were both sopping wet. Just beyond the rock was a small stream. Heart pounding, I edged toward it a little on my hands and knees. When I saw my reflection I froze.  
  
Long dark brown hair with just the faintest tint of red. Dark eyes widened in more than a little surprise. Golden cloak fastened around the neck. I reached my hand up and touched that cloak. The reflection did the same.  
  
It was Hao's face staring back at me! My jaw dropped. The reflection's mouth did the same. And when I rolled over and fainted, I'm pretty sure the reflection did, too. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: 4Kids is evil. They shouldn't have anything to do with SK!!! It belongs to Hiroyuki Takei!!!  
  
Author's Notes: GS is back! A tough job, but I finally got the 4Kids guy bound and gagged in the drama department's costume room. Nobody insults poor Manta like that! *creates super powered star energy in her hand* Now to demolish the 4Kids building... *walks off whistling*  
  
~***~  
  
A Dream Come True?  
  
Chapter Two  
  
~***~  
  
I woke up again in a nice dry cave. At first I didn't remember what had happened earlier. Then it all came back like a smack upside the head. I sat up slowly, gently rubbing the knot on the back of my head.  
  
I reached up to touch my face. It was weird--I had all of Hao's memories. Matamune, that stupid book I can't even spell let alone pronounce, even his latest birth. I moved my hand from face to chest, unused to the flatness there.  
  
"This is weird," I said to myself. "What is this--a crossover with 'The Hot Chick'?! What a lousy day."  
  
I stood and tried to walk around. My legs were so wobbly I had to hang on the side of the cave for balance. Ever try walking around in someone else's body? Your own sense of balance has nothing to do with theirs.  
  
I got the hang of it quickly, though, and followed a firelight to the back of the cave. Opacho was there in front of a shrine praying. Instead of disturbing him I sat cross-legged in front of the fire, waiting for him to finish. After a while the flames kinda entranced me.  
  
When I was about eleven I had a kind of pyromaniac streak, but this was ridiculous. It was like the fire had a hold over me. I never took my eyes off the flame, took off one of Hao's gloves and waved my hand over the top of the flames. Eventually I just held it there, finding a strange sort of pleasure in the heat and light. I was almost intoxicated by that little campfire.  
  
"Lord Hao! You're awake!"  
  
"YOWCH!!!"  
  
I yanked my hand back and blew on it. At some point I'd stuck my entire hand into the flames. Then when Opacho piped up finally I lost my concentration...  
  
He gasped. "Forgive Opacho, Lord Hao. Opacho didn't know."  
  
Gripping my hand I headed out of the cave, still stumbling a little. "Do you have to apologize all the time? And stop calling me that! I'm not Hao! Go back to your praying or whatever. I don't need to be catered to twenty-four seven."  
  
I spotted the same stream I'd waken up next to earlier. As I dipped my burned hand into the water I heard footsteps come up behind me. "Now what?" I snapped, sounding a lot more agitated than I wanted to.  
  
"You're really not Lord Hao."  
  
"Just like I've been trying to tell you. But I can't help noticing your Japanese gets better when you realize something. What did the trick?"  
  
Opacho sounded close to tears. "Lord Hao...never would have let Opacho get away with ruining his hand. Lord Hao would have hurt Opacho."  
  
I smiled. "Well, you don't have to worry about that with me. I don't know how this whole thing--"  
  
Opacho flung his arms around my waist again. 'Damn...this kid may be small, but what a grip!'  
  
"Opacho is so glad!" he shouted. "Opacho is glad Lord Hao is much nicer! Will Lord Hao give up his wish of destroying humans too?"  
  
'Okay, he MAY have a good grip, but he has the reality factor of some idiot smoking crack...'  
  
"GET OFFA ME!!!!"  
  
Opacho scampered off to the safety of the cave. I stood up quickly and dug into my pockets. Hao must have a steady cash flow from the X-laws, because I found about fifty thousand yen in all.  
  
I looked back at the cave and rolled my eyes. "What a weirdo."  
  
Then something from Hao's memory flashed into my mind. Yoh's address in Tokyo! 'I might as well go there,' I thought. 'It's the only place I might get some answers.'  
  
~***~  
  
During the train ride to Tokyo it was kinda hard not to notice the stares people were giving me. So the first thing I did when I got to Tokyo was buy a decent and halfway normal outfit. I was half-tempted to get the "It's Not That I'm Antisocial, I Just Don't Like You" shirt since it fitted Hao's personality perfectly. (It was in Japanese, of course.)  
  
But then I decided on just a plain black shirt, denim jeans and sneakers. I also bought a duffel bag and stuffed the other clothing, and Hao's massive earrings, inside. Not that I didn't like them, but they were killing my earlobes. How does that guy stand it?!  
  
So I began using Hao's memory of Tokyo to navigate around. I passed Shimogitazawa (hope it's spelled right), the district mentioned in .hack//SIGN. At one point I thought I saw someone that looked familiar... 'Nah. Couldn't be.'  
  
Eventually I stood in front of Yoh's house. 'Nice place. I just hope it's Yoh who answers the door and not Anna.'  
  
Five full minutes after I knocked on the door it flew open. I was now face-to-face with the Queen of the Dark Lagoon herself. She didn't look too happy either.  
  
"What do YOU want?" she snapped.  
  
"Umm," I started. "I know you probably hate me, but I have to talk to Yoh."  
  
"Why? So you can absorb his soul?!"  
  
"No, no!! There's just something I need to talk to him about. I'm only asking for ten minutes."  
  
"Fine. But one scream from either him or Amidamaru and you're dead."  
  
Thank God I remembered to pull off my shoes or Anna would've probably gone into attack mode. She pointed me in the direction of the living room, where what looked like a dark blue sleeping bag was shaking. I went in and looked around the thing for the zipper.  
  
"Yoh, is that you? Get out of there, we need to talk."  
  
"No way!"  
  
"C'mon, I'm not going to kill you. Now get out of there."  
  
I barely touched the sleeping bag when Yoh screamed. Then Anna knocked me in the head with a frying pan and I fell unconscious for the third time that day. Not to mention I kinda fell on Yoh, squishing the poor guy flat. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own SK!!! 4KIDS SHOULD DIE!!!!  
  
Author's Notes: Heh...just thought I'd torture myself for once instead of the SK gang. There's one good thing about being in a guy's body, and it's that the Little Red Fairy leaves you alone. All the rabid Hao fan girls, though...that's the bad part. Just kidding!  
  
~***~  
  
A Dream Come True?  
  
Chapter Three  
  
~***~  
  
I woke up when something started poking my foot.  
  
"Is he dead?" a voice asked.  
  
"I dunno," Anna replied. "I did hit him kinda hard."  
  
"That's real smart Anna," a voice so sarcastic it could only belong to Ren shot back. "Now what are we gonna do? Bury him in the back yard?!"  
  
"Shut up, creep!"  
  
"All of you be quiet," I groaned. "I'm not dead."  
  
"Yay!" shouted Yoh. "You're alive!"  
  
"That's a miracle," said Ren.  
  
"Shut up," Yoh and I said at the same time.  
  
Ren rolled his eyes. "Twins..."  
  
I rubbed the back of my head. There were two bumps there, one a little larger than the other. "Thanks a lot, Anna. I think I've got a concussion."  
  
"You deserved it," she replied coldly.  
  
"Humorless Ice Queen," I mumbled.  
  
Yoh started laughing.  
  
"So what are YOU doing here, Hao?" Horo demanded.  
  
"I'm not Hao," I said bluntly.   
  
"Right," said Anna sarcastically. "And I'm the Tooth Fairy. Yoh is the Easter Bunny, and Horo is Santa Claus."  
  
Ren was trying not to laugh. "Good one."  
  
"Seriously!" I shouted. "Ask me something. Anything that Hao would never know in a billion years!"  
  
Yoh thought for a while. "Well...are you from America?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Name, address and Social Security Number," Anna cut in. "If it all checks out we'll believe you."  
  
I gave her my full name.  
  
Horo burst out laughing. "You're a girl?!!"  
  
I glared at him. "And unless you want to sing like a girl I suggest you shut up."  
  
He let out an audible gulp.  
  
I went on, giving Anna my address and SSN. Then Yoh opened his mouth. "Okay, trivia. Who plays the girl-turned-guy in 'The Hot Chick'?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Very funny, Yoh. I forgot to laugh. It's Rob Schneider."  
  
"Who played the two lead roles in 'Love Stinks'?"  
  
"French Stewart and Bridgette Wilson."  
  
"Who performs the song 'In The End'?"  
  
"Linkin Park."  
  
"Here's a tough one- -recite the Gettysburg Address."  
  
I took a deep breath, Ace Ventura-style. "Fourscore and seven years ago our forefathers brought to this continent a new nation, conceived in liberty..."  
  
Some time later...  
  
"...That this government of the people, by the people, and for the people shall not perish from the Earth."  
  
I finally took another breath. If anybody else can recite the Gettysburg Address in a single breath, good for you. I nearly passed out.  
  
Everyone was gawking at me like I had a flying saucer crawling out my nose. "I told you so," I snapped.  
  
Horo shakily raised his hand. "Question. Can we just call you Hao to avoid confusion?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"And also... How did this happen in the first place?"  
  
Where else to start but the beginning? I told them about me falling off my truck and hitting my head, then waking up in Hao's body with a big slippery rock under my head until of a gravel driveway.  
  
"I got it!" Yoh said excitedly. "You and Hao must've fallen and hit your heads at the same time. That's what caused the switch."  
  
I blinked. "Switch? What switch?"  
  
"Whoa." Horo shook his head. "I've heard stories about that kind of thing happening, but I thought they were just that. Stories!"  
  
Ren jerked his thumb at me. "Obviously they're not stories."  
  
"What switch?!" I demanded again.  
  
"Are you calling me an idiot?" Horo said icily.  
  
"I didn't say that!"   
  
"I could tell by your voice!"  
  
"Both of you stop it," Yoh said sharply.  
  
"Stay out of this, Asakura!"  
  
"Yeah. This doesn't have anything to do with you!"  
  
"The hell it does! You're in my house!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.  
  
Everyone fell silent.  
  
"Now what do you guys mean by a switch?!!"  
  
Anna sighed. "Obviously Hao couldn't disappear into nowhere while you're inside his body. He can only be in one other place."  
  
"You mean...since I'm here..." I gulped. "Then he's in MY body??!!"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
At first I was scared. Hao running around in my body? The guy was such a nutcase he might try to do something my grandmother would usually KILL me for. Then a funny thought occurred to me.  
  
Okay, scratch that. It was HILARIOUS.  
  
I started laughing. I couldn't help it. It got so bad I couldn't sit up straight so I leaned back on Yoh for support. It was so funny I was crying after a while.  
  
"And what is so damn funny?!" Ren demanded.  
  
It took me a while to answer. "Back there...when I fell off my truck..."  
  
"Yeach, what about it?" asked Yoh. He was starting to laugh, too, probably because I looked so unHao-like with my head on his chest and laughing so hard.  
  
"My period started that morning. It lasts almost a week!" 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Shaman King isn't mine!  
  
Author's Notes: *movie trailer voice* This summer comes a horror you will never believe...Hao on PMS!!! It was so friggin funny I just had to throw it in there. Uggh...I hate my period. Feels like everybody in the world is against me for some reason or another. Let Hao deal with it for a while! (Thank God 4Kids hasn't done their horrible dubbing process on him yet, tho!!)  
  
~***~  
  
A Dream Come True?  
  
Chapter Four  
  
~***~  
  
I haven't laughed so hard in my entire life before or since then. Neither had anyone else- -even Ren was laughing! Even Hao's fangirls have got to admit that it's funny.  
  
Yoh had fallen over on the tatami floor and we both lay there laughing our heads off. Anna was giggling a little too insanely- -I guess she saw it as a form of revenge. Horo was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe, while Ren was holding his side in pain.  
  
Eventually Horo began making these scary gasping sounds so I had to get up and whallop him on the back a few times. The laugh fest was officially over. I helped Yoh to his feet, still snickering a little.  
  
"Okay, okay," Anna snapped. "Enough." She started shoving Ren and Horo towards the door. "It's time for Yoh to fix dinner, so OUT."  
  
Yoh looked at me and grinned. "So, have you had to pee yet?"  
  
I shot him the most typical Hao-glare I could. "Don't push it. I had to go through THAT horror at the train station."  
  
~***~  
  
"Can I have another bowl, please?"  
  
Anna stared at me as she handed over the fried rice. "Good God! Where do you put it all?!"  
  
"Give me a break," I shot back. "I'm going through the worst day of my life. Or the best day, I'm not exactly sure."  
  
She looked at me funny, but said nothing.  
  
We ate in silence for a few minutes. After a while Anna lay her chopsticks down and watched both Yoh and I eat. A smile touched her face.  
  
I blinked. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Look."  
  
We did, and I started laughing. Both Yoh and I had been doing synchronized eating the whole time! Yoh shook his head and caught a piece of tempura shrimp in his chopsticks.  
  
"That's freaky."  
  
"So," Anna continued. "How old are you in your real body?"  
  
"Me?" I asked, pointing to my chest.  
  
She gave me a "duh" look and nodded.  
  
Right then I felt like smacking that look off her face. But I held back my temper.  
  
"Seventeen. I'll be graduating this year. Hopefully, anyway."  
  
"A second-year senior, huh?"  
  
I glared at her. "You don't have to be so blunt."  
  
She blinked and gave me another funny look. "I didn't say anything."  
  
"C'mon, Anna. I heard you loud and clear." She was making me so frustrated I felt a migraine coming on.  
  
Yoh paled and gripped my arm. "Are you telling us you still have Hao's powers?!"  
  
My headache was getting worse. Then it hit, and I started to panic. "That's right...his empathy! I don't want that...I don't want to feel that!"  
  
"Calm down."  
  
"Calm down?! I can't calm down! Not when I'm about to feel every damn evil thought in the world!"  
  
"Just calm down!" Anna snapped. "It's acting up because you're stressed! Relax and it'll back off."  
  
I took a few deep breaths. To my surprise the headache began fading. "It worked..."  
  
"Exactly." She stood and began to pile up the dishes. "When that happens you should always try to relax."  
  
"How do YOU know so much about it?" I asked.  
  
"Hao told me once."  
  
"Oh."  
  
She turned and smirked at me. "And since you decided to be so rude, you can wash the dishes."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Do 'em yourself. I'm not your slave. Neither is Yoh."  
  
And with that I grabbed Yoh by the arm and left the room. I wasn't about to wait around for Anna to make up a good threat. Let HER do the menial labor for once.  
  
"So what do you do for fun around here?" I asked Yoh.  
  
He shrugged. "When I CAN have fun? Hang around Funbari Hill, mostly. But since you're not used to ghosts..."  
  
I shook my head. "No, I'm not."  
  
"I also have a PS2."  
  
"Really??"  
  
"Yup. It's in my room."  
  
I looked up. "Thank you God."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"At home I only had a Game Boy Pocket."  
  
Yoh didn't have very many games for the PS2, but the ones he did have were cool. Devil May Cry, Soul Caliber 2... And some others that I can't even pronounce. We decided on Soul Caliber since it was for two players.  
  
You may think it's weird, but I have NEVER played either of these games before. My grandmother won't even let me buy a Game Boy XP. That, and I was playing against Yoh Asakura of all people! And beating him!  
  
Yoh sighed as I delivered the final blow. "Jeez! For somebody just pushing buttons you're pretty good!"  
  
I gave him a grin. "The best there is back home."  
  
A scream interrupted us. Apparently Manta had come for a visit and Anna hadn't told him "Hao" was there. 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Hiroyuki Takei owns Shaman King! Not me and CERTAINLY not 4Kids!!  
  
Author's Notes: Heh...yes, I have enough guts to stand up to Anna! It's about time someone id, too. About how this fic got started... I figured that since I torture anime charas, I might as well torture myself. I'm weird like that...  
  
~***~  
  
A Dream Come True?  
  
Chapter Five  
  
~***~  
  
It took us a while to calm Manta down and explain everything. He gave me a trivia session of his own, except it had more questions about American government and political issues. Government never was my best subject...  
  
Anyway, the reason the two-foot kid was there in the first place was that a ghost had followed him home. "I really wouldn't mind- -it helps to just have someone to talk to. But I've never seen its face. It's always in shadow."  
  
"That's not good," said Yoh. "I think a dark spirit might have attached itself to you. Ever feel exhausted or depressed?"  
  
Manta gave him a funny look. "I'm ALWAYS exhausted and depressed."  
  
"More so than usual."  
  
"Now that you mention it, yeah."  
  
"Definitely spirit attachment. But it's unlikely that it has any hold of you outside your house or I would have sensed it. It has to be a spirit that's fixated in your house. Hear any stories?"  
  
Manta shrugged. "I know that before we moved in there was a family with a little boy. I don't know what happened, though."  
  
Yoh stood up and stretched. "What do you think, Amidamaru?"  
  
The samurai ghost floated in through the wall. This was the first time I'd seen him since I'd been in Yoh's house, and I immediately froze. 'Damn! He's even cuter in person! Now I REALLY wish I was a girl again.'  
  
Amidamaru shook his head. "I am not too sure of this, Lord Yoh. I will ask the other spirits in the graveyard for any information."  
  
"Um..." I began. "I'll go with you."  
  
Yoh grabbed my arm. "Hey! I need you to come with us."  
  
"What for?!"  
  
"You have Hao's empathy, right? You can probably sense who or what this entity is."  
  
"But- -" I looked around. Amidamaru was already gone. "Oh, all right."  
  
~***~  
  
I can't exactly remember what Manta's dad does for a living, but DAMN that house is huge! Yoh, Manta and I arrived at about seven-thirty. Under the hope that we would be spending the night to corner the mysterious entity Yoh and I had brought over sleeping bags. Manta was still a little nervous around me, though, so I just prayed to God he wouldn't screw the whole thing up.  
  
My belief that Oyamada Mansumi was a complete and total ass were confirmed when Manta asked him if we could sleep over. "Absolutely not. Your grades have been slipping lately."  
  
"C'mon, Dad! It was a B on notes! The only reason I missed a few was because some kid shot a spit ball at me!"  
  
"QUIET!!!"  
  
Manta fell silent. I could feel his fear. And he knew it, too. His mind was begging me to help, just from the knowledge that I was in Hao's body and I had the power.  
  
I stepped forward, not knowing exactly why I was so mad that strands of everybody's hair was sticking up from the buildup of energy in the room. "Mr. Oyamada sir, I wish you wouldn't be so hard on Manta. He works hard in school. He's in the top of his class and- -"  
  
"I don't need your advice on how to raise my son."  
  
My anger flared. I could feel every one of this guy's demented little thoughts. Then something else...the mysterious entity was in the room.  
  
I jerked my hand out and caught Mansumi by the throat. Not only did I now possess Hao's abilities, but also his temper. "Listen, you little bastard," I hissed. "I'm tired of you using Manta for your own twisted little ends. He's your own son, dammit! Not a tool to further your career!"  
  
"Hao!" Yoh protested.  
  
I ignored him, instead allowing a bit of the sixth sense to flow into him. Then I yanked him around to face the entity.  
  
"W-what is- -!"  
  
"Do you see the thing that's eating away at Manta's soul?" I continued, trying to calm myself. The headache was starting up again. "It likes the taste of young souls. You may hate Manta, but once this dark spirit finishes with him, how are you so sure it won't go after Manuko?"  
  
His eyes widened.   
  
I finally released his throat. "I'm here to get rid of that dark spirit, got it? So back off, shut up and butt out."  
  
With that I turned and left the room. It felt like something had finally broken, like my sudden outburst had been caused by a spell. I also felt the entity follow us.  
  
""What was THAT?!!' Manta demanded. "It was like you were a completely different person."  
  
"The rat bastard was pissing me off," I replied. "People like that really get on my nerves. He got what he deserved."  
  
"So now what?" asked Yoh. "Did you get anything off this entity?"  
  
"Only that it's a fixated ghost. Maybe not like that in life, but something must have happened to it to make it that way. I should stay up tonight and see what happens."  
  
"I've returned, Lord Yoh!"  
  
"EEEEK!!!"  
  
Yoh stared oddly at Manta and I. "Okay, first off, I would expect you to be used to sudden appearances like hat. But as for you, Hao... It's scary."  
  
"Give me a break!! I'm not Hao, remember?"  
  
Amidamaru sighed in exasperation. "Can I relay this information or not?!!" 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: *glomps Amidamaru* MINE!!!  
  
Amidamaru: :(  
  
GS: ^__^U Or not...  
  
Author's Notes: Hee hee...don't worry. After this little pointless plot filler the real action begins! And yes, this section is based off part of YuYu Hakusho. But there's a certain twist at the end that makes it original. And yes, I AM capable of having my revenge with all Hao's fury in RL!! My stupid bitchy user of a friend is about to find that out soon enough. And if said former friend happens to be reading this... BACK TO HELL, DEMON!!!!! BACK TO HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~***~  
  
A Dream Come True?  
  
Chapter Six  
  
~***~  
  
"Okay, Amidamaru," Yoh sighed. "Spill."  
  
Amidamaru blinked. "Spill what?"  
  
"It's just an expression. Tell us what you learned."  
  
"Can we wait to get to my room first?" asked Manta. "I'd rather not have my sister show up while it looks like we're talking to thin air."  
  
"Hey Manta!"  
  
He groaned. "Oh no..."  
  
Manuko came bouncing up, that stupid smug look usually on her face replaced with a concerned one. "Have you seen Shiro anywhere? I can't find him."  
  
"Shiro?" Manta lifted his eyebrow at her. "Who's Shiro?"  
  
"Don't play dumb, Manta. He says you always play together at midnight."  
  
Manta glared at her. "Oh yeah, Manuko. I get out of bed in the middle of the night to play with your imaginary friend."  
  
"Let me handle this," I said.  
  
"But- -"  
  
"Trust me. I know how to deal with little kids. I have six cousins at home."  
  
I knelt down so Manuko wouldn't have to crane her neck up to look at me. "Who's Shiro?"  
  
"He says he's the little boy who used to live in this house. I told him that it's our house now and he should leave, but he says that he's lonely and just wants to play. Now I can't find him anywhere."  
  
I smiled. "Thanks."  
  
Then I remembered something. Hao's first lifetime. He used to do this trick all the time...but this little brat was so rich anyway that I had to think of something else.  
  
"What's that behind your ear?"   
  
"What?"  
  
I reached behind her ear and pulled a sparkly little brooch out. "Here you go. You've had this thing growing behind your ear and you didn't realize it?"  
  
Her eyes brightened. Snatching the brooch she ran off without even a thank-you. Spoiled brat...  
  
"What was THAT all about?!" Manta shouted.  
  
"Ask Hao once we switch back. Besides, I couldn't exactly milk her for info without giving her something in return."  
  
"You're the weirdest shaman I've ever met."  
  
"I'm not a shaman!"  
  
"While you're in Hao's body you are!"  
  
Couldn't argue with him on that point.  
  
~***~  
  
We went up to Manta's room and talked for a while. When he volunteered to go downstairs and get some sodas we agreed. Then Yoh and I again questioned Amidamaru about his findings.  
  
"The little boy here was very lonely," he replied. "According to the spirits I spoke to in the graveyard he spent all his time indoors. His parents were concerned because he was so frail, and they wouldn't let him go outside. He lost the will to live and died in this house."  
  
"How sad," I whispered. "Though it kinda reminds me of someone else..."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"I'm back!" Manta announced. "Pepsi okay for you, Hao?"  
  
"You kidding? I love Pepsi!"  
  
We all sat in silence while we waited for the fizz in the cans to settle down. Then Manta piped up.  
  
"I know you're not Hao, but it's weird," he began. "You ARE in his body. So it's like the whole thing is normal. We're just three friends in a a haunted mansion, relying on each other- -"  
  
Amidamaru cleared his throat, a smug look on his face.  
  
"Sorry. Four friends."  
  
At this point I was spouting off sonnets- -literally. 'How do I love thee, samurai? Let me count the ways- -DAMMIT I WISH I WAS A WOMAN AGAIN!!!!!'  
  
Yoh opened his can of soda. "Yeah, it is weird. But still...you're still older than me. So it's kinda like having my big brother here."  
  
I grinned. "Better me than the REAL him, right?"  
  
He laughed. "That's for sure. But you're so much like him it's scary."  
  
"Okay, okay." I opened my soda and waited for the fizz to die down again. "Enough mushy junk. What're we gonna do about Shiro or whatever-his-name-is."  
  
"You should go to sleep, Manta," said Yoh. "Hao and I will take turns keeping watch. Amidamaru will keep lookout in the hall."  
  
I blinked. "And you've already planned this whole thing out?"  
  
"Actually I got it off the top of my head."  
  
"Figures."  
  
Unfortunately I was stupid enough to let Yoh take first watch. I woke up when the grandfather clock down the hall chimed twelve. Yoh was sound asleep with his foot less than two inches from my face.  
  
I sat up and looked around. I was thirsty, too- -we'd finished our sodas before going to bed. Then a strange crackling sound came from behind me. And the voice of a little boy...  
  
"Manta...come on. Come play with me."  
  
I turned around to see a ghostly hand reach for Manta's. But instead of taking his physical hand, the ghost pulled Manta's soul right out of his body! I stared in shock as Manta's spirit was dragged up through the ceiling.  
  
BIG double take...  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What?!!" Yoh shouted, immediately awake. "What happened?"  
  
"That ghost!" I replied. "He pulled Manta's soul into the attic!"  
  
Yoh blinked. "So? Shamans astral project all the time."  
  
"Well Manta isn't a shaman, is he? Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't involuntary separation of body and soul a BAD thing?!!"  
  
His eyes widened. "Oh..." 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: *releases Amidamaru, glomps Hao* MINE!!!  
  
Hao: ^__^ Yours!  
  
HT: :( Okay, knock it off...  
  
Hao & GS: ;__; Awwwww...  
  
Author's Notes: Heh...that's my best disclaimer yet! Anyway, I'm hoping to finally type up the rest of my stagnant Yu-Gi-Oh story "Dark Magician", so after this fic don't expect any new SK stories for a while. Just a warning...  
  
~***~  
  
A Dream Come True?  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
~***~  
  
Yoh and I raced up the stairs with Amidamaru at our heels. We opened the attic door to find Manta's soul cowering in the corner while a little boy ghost was trying to talk to him. The boy looked up, saw us, and the entire room immediately went cold.  
  
"Go away," the little boy snapped. "We're just having fun."  
  
"Fun?!" I shouted. "Can't you see he's scared to death?"  
  
The boy narrowed his eyes at me. "I hate you."  
  
"Sticks and stones," I replied. I walked right up to him and transferred Manta's soul to spirit orb mode, holding it protectively in one hand. "You can't just yank somebody's soul out of their body. Manta's getting weaker every time you do that."  
  
Shiro stood up. "I don't care. Why shouldn't I have friends of my own to play with? My parents never understood either!"  
  
"Hao!" Yoh shouted. "Something's wrong! Yoh should be on your guard!"  
  
I turned and placed the little soul-orb in Amidamaru's hand. "You should return this to its rightful owner. I really don't think this kid is all he seems to be."  
  
Amidamaru nodded and disappeared through the floor.  
  
I looked back at Shiro to see a ball of dark energy enveloping his hand. "You shouldn't have done that," he hissed. The ball grew in size and then exploded inches from my face.  
  
At the last minute something yanked me up and away from the blast. My eyes popped open. I was enveloped in the bright red ectoplasm of the Soul of Fire. I looked over at his other arm. It was badly burned from the ghost kid's negative energy.  
  
Then I realized why the Soul of Fire never had to speak. He communicated through his mind, and only to his master. 'Are you safe, Lord Hao?'  
  
I stared at him in awe. What I felt in that creature's emotions was- -among other things- -total and unconditional loyalty. I don't even think Amidamaru is that loyal to Yoh.  
  
"You didn't have to do that," I whispered.  
  
'You needn't concern yourself with me, Lord Hao. I feel no pain.'  
  
He set me down carefully, as if he believed I was made of glass and would break. I looked back at Shiro. "Bit mistake, kid. Just pack up your bags and depart for the afterlife."  
  
For the first time that kid looked at me in sorrow. "I've already tried, but I can't. I can't leave the house where I was a prisoner my entire life- -and where I'm still a prisoner."  
  
Both Yoh and I stared at him. "WHAT??"  
  
"My parents were afraid they would be punished for my death. They hid my body in one of the secret passages that are all over this house. I can't leave for the afterlife until I'm properly buried."  
  
"No wonder Manta can see ghosts," I said incredulously. "He's been picking up spirit energy from this kid."  
  
"Not only that," said Yoh with a shudder. "He's got dead people in the walls!"  
  
~***~  
  
"WHATTAYA MEAN I'VE GOT DEAD PEOPLE IN THE WALLS???!!!"  
  
I winced and covered my left ear. "He's certainly taking it well."  
  
"All we have to do is find the bones and take them to a Shinto priest for blessing," Yoh explained. "Then you'll be free from Shiro."  
  
"And who's going to go into these 'secret passages' and find a bunch of bones?!"  
  
Yoh grinned. "We draw straws, of course."  
  
"There's no straws in my house."  
  
"Oh. Then rock, paper, scissors."  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
For the first five rounds all three of us tied. Then I got the not-so-brilliant idea of changing from rock to scissors when it was working so well... Let's just say that I was the one who had to go crawling through the dusty, moldy secret passages.  
  
Shiro guided us to a hidden doorway in Mansumi's office. I knelt down to peer into the crawlspace. "Brr...that's cold!"  
  
"Want your cloak?" asked Yoh.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "I'll live. Besides- -knowing my luck it'll get stuck on a nail or something. Flashlight?"  
  
Manta handed it to me.  
  
I switched it on, then paused to brush a strand of hair out of my face. Two more fell over my left eye. "Gaah... Hey Manta! Doesn't your mom or sister keep any hair ties around?"  
  
"Dunno. I'll check."  
  
When he left Yoh stared at me oddly. "What's the hair tie for?"  
  
I held up one whole side of Hao's bangs. "Your brother SERIOUSLY needs to cut his hair."  
  
Yoh winced. "Please don't cut it yourself. He'd go on a killing spree."  
  
"Somebody should tell him that hair grows back."  
  
"I got it!" Manta announced. "I had to sneak into Manuko's room. All I could find was a scrunchie though..."  
  
"It'll work."  
  
I pulled Hao's incredibly long and annoying hair back and then looked at the Soul of Fire. "Stay."  
  
He only nodded.  
  
I cleared the cobwebs from around the crawlspace's entrance. "Well, here we go. Wish me luck- -I'm going to need it."  
  
"Luck!" Shiro said happily.  
  
I glared at him. "Not from you!"  
  
"Sorry..." 


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: *huggles Hao* Not mine, but still cute!  
  
Hao: Heh... ^__^() This is a strange one, but still cute!  
  
Author's Notes: Heh...told you there was a twist! Interesting take on the Soul of Fire, ne? This chapter is a bit strange...but bear with me! It's part of the plot! ONWARD!!!  
  
~***~  
  
A Dream Come True?  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
~***~  
  
I headed into the crawlspace. It reminded me of a rental house my grandmother once owned- -every time the slobby occupants skipped town we had to clean up after them. It's currently in the process of being sold, and after that I'll be getting a brand-new computer.  
  
Anyway, the place smelled of mold and termite decay. Not to mention there were dust bunnies all over the place. I had to stop once in a while to sneeze. By the time the beam of the flashlight found something on the floor I was gray from head to toe with dust.  
  
I wriggled over to the mysterious object and picked it up. A newspaper from the early seventies. Oh, well...at least it wasn't a human skull I'd picked up. "Alas, poor Yurick," I whispered as I went on. "I- -ACHOO- -knew him well."  
  
After what felt like half an hour I spotted a tattered old bag a long way off. I crawled over to it and sneezed from the blanket of dust on it. Then I reached out and grabbed the rope that was around it.  
  
I suddenly screamed as something lashed across my back. It felt like someone had dragged a searing poker across my skin. Turning to see what had attacked me I saw Shiro there.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" I shouted.  
  
He scratched at me again. It looked and felt like his fingers had turned to nasty red-hot sharp claws. "Thank you for locating my physical form, Asakura Hao. Now open the bag so I can reanimate my flesh."  
  
My eyes widened. "You're a demon."  
  
"That's right. Those two fools knew what I was from the start. So they kept me locked in the house, thinking they could keep me from harming people. And when I tried to escape they robbed me of a physical body. Now open that bag!"  
  
He started scratching violently at my back.  
  
I can't exactly remember what happened after that. The pain from the demon kid's hot scratches was numbing my mind. At one point I think I whispered something...and then I heard a scream that wasn't my own.  
  
Looking back over my shoulder I saw Shiro's spirit being engulfed in green fire. 'What just happened?' I thought. 'What did I say that did that? Oh wait...must've been from that book...'  
  
"Hao? Hao! Are you okay? What happened?"  
  
Yoh's voice from above me! Fighting off the pain in my back I banged on the underside of the floorboards above. "I'm down here! Get me out!"  
  
I heard the sound of an electric drill. They were unscrewing the floorboards and lifting them up one by one. Yoh peered down inside. "My God...what happened to you?!"  
  
"That Shiro kid was a demon in disguise. He wanted me to open this bag so he could come back to life and make Tokyo a living hell. I refused, and he didn't like me very much after that."  
  
Manta started giggling. "You look like a mouse."  
  
I glared at him. "And my back feels like I've been laying on a bed of hot coals! Thank you very much for caring!"  
  
"Umm...sorry."  
  
The Soul of Fire appeared behind them. 'Forgive me for not protecting you, Lord Hao.'  
  
He stepped forward, inviting a scream from Manta. It was strange, seeing this big faceless, almost emotionless spirit kneel down gently, his head almost to the ground. I reached up and grabbed one of his antlers.  
  
"No need to apologize," I told him.  
  
He pulled me out of the hole and Yoh started putting back the floorboards. I was so exhausted that when I swung up onto the Soul of Fire's shoulder I fell asleep.  
  
~***~  
  
I woke up to find myself lying on a tile floor. My back didn't hurt as much as it did the night before. I got up and saw the Soul of Fire a few feet away from me.  
  
'I've done my best to heal you, Lord Hao.'  
  
I smiled. "Thanks. But what time is it, and where are we?"  
  
"It's almost twelve noon," Anna's voice replied. "And obviously you're back at the Asakura residence. In the laundry room, anyway."  
  
I sneezed again through my dust coating. "Let me guess. You left me in here so I wouldn't track dust all over the house."  
  
"Exactly. Not to mention my allergies were acting up. Now go take a shower. You smell like mold."  
  
I froze. "Shower. As in, naked?!"  
  
"I'm not sure how Americans take showers, but yes. Naked."  
  
I could feel my face turning red. "Come ON, Anna! I'm really a girl, remember?!"  
  
"So?" She began shoving me toward the bathroom. "Don't you have any male relatives?"  
  
"Younger cousins, but- -"  
  
"Did you use to give them baths?"  
  
"Well...yeah- -"  
  
"So it's nothing you haven't seen before!"  
  
We stopped in front of the bathroom door. I yanked my arm out of her grasp and glared at her. "It's not the same thing!! This time it's on MY body! And excuse me for complaining. It's not like I've actually had any of the stuff that's normally on my body missing or other stuff normally NOT there, THERE!!!"  
  
"Then just close your eyes."  
  
Now I really hated her. "Bite me."  
  
"Where, when and how hard?"  
  
Before I could come up with a decent comeback she shoved me into the bathroom and shut the door. I sighed and peeled off the now-ruined shirt off my back. Anna had already moved my duffel bag in there...oh well. Hao's old clothes were the only ones I had at the moment.  
  
When I was taking off my boots and socks I got the best idea I've had in a while. Keep Anna captive in a torture chamber of one of those old European castles. Yes, she would die a very painful and VERY slow death. Not to mention I'd make HER pay for the plane tickets. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: Shaman King is the property of Hiroyuki Takei! 4Kids guy: *ahem* GS: AUUUUUUGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! How did you escape??!! 4Kids guy: Sore wa himitsu desu! GS: *sweetly* Hao-kun, will you take care of him for me? Hao: *cracks knuckles* With pleasure.  
  
Author's Notes: *looks up at disclaimer* Get them before they dub you...that's probably Hao's personal philosophy right now. Anyway, that whole thing about Shiro turning out to be a demon is a major part of the plot. How, you say? Keep reading to find out! Oh, and to Kian the Spaz...I wasn't being mean to Horo! I was just trying to get him to breathe! You know that if you laugh a long time you can't breathe? That's what it was.  
  
~***~ A Dream Come True?  
  
Chapter Nine ~***~  
  
Of course, I could be nice to all the fangirls out there and describe every square inch of Hao's body. But I think I'll just be mean (and kind to all the male readers) by keeping it all to myself. Tee hee, I'm so evil... (And/or an angel, if you're a guy.)  
  
Anyway, I was out of the shower getting dressed when I heard people shouting at each other outside. So I finished pulling my cloak on and opened the door. "What the hell is- -"  
  
I stopped short. "Ooookay..."  
  
Opacho the babbling moron was there, looking both frantic and confused. Mari had Anna in a headlock, and Anna in turn had a grip on Mari's hair. Macchi had Yoh trapped in a corner with her broom in his face. Amidamaru stood gawking at the whole scene. Obviously we both had just stumbled in on it.  
  
Macchi stared at me. "Lord Hao..."  
  
"You're okay!" exclaimed Mari, releasing Anna.  
  
"Of course I'm okay! I shouted. "Why wouldn't I be okay?!"  
  
"O-Opacho said that you left and never came back," Macchi explained. "We thought you'd been hurt."  
  
"Unless you call slipping and hitting my head, being scratched half to death by a demon, and being hit in the head with a frying pan hurt, I'm okay. And the reason I left in the first place was to get away from Opacho."  
  
Macchi blinked. "THAT explains everything..."  
  
I sighed. "Now would you please get your broom out of Yoh's face?"  
  
She did so. "Sorry about that."  
  
Anna was right in front of me in a split second. I backed up in shock. She then grabbed me by the arm and dragged me into Yoh's bedroom. "What is the matter with you?!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You didn't even tell them that you're not Hao! Why didn't you?!"  
  
I glared at her. "Because these people are insane, that's why! If I told them I wasn't Hao they'd kill me! What's been making you bitchier than ever, anyway?!"  
  
She sighed. Was she worried? Nah, no way...  
  
"I'm worried about what might be happening to you."  
  
I blinked. "You? Caring about what happens to other people? Scary..."  
  
"Just hear me out. After you and Yoh left to help Manta I called Kino. There's something you should know about this whole body-switching thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
She looked uncertain. "If you don't switch back with Hao within two weeks, his personality will take over your own."  
  
Talk about dropping a brick on someone's head. "W-what are you saying?"  
  
"In a sense, you're becoming Hao. You already have his powers. Not to mention that Yoh told me what happened when you encountered Mansumi."  
  
I remembered. That really hadn't been me...it felt like something had gripped me and taken over for a split second. Now that I really thought about it, I realized that it was still there. It was lying at the bottom of my chest, waiting for the right moment to surface again.  
  
The headache began to pound away again. "My God...what do I do?"  
  
"We have to get you back to America so you can switch back with Hao. Only problem is, we don't have that kind of money."  
  
My headache was getting even worse. I rubbed my temples and then half- frantically dug in my pockets. "I think I still have most of Hao's money..."  
  
I held it out shakily to her. "Hope this gives you a head start."  
  
She looked at me with eyes nearly bugging out. "I don't know how you got this money... Never mind. Just calm down."  
  
Up until that moment I'd never though much about Hao's ability. But now I didn't have much choice- -it was happening to me. And it was only then that I knew what it was like to be Hao.  
  
I won't tell you all that I heard and felt during those three seconds of hell. I'll give you just enough for you to get an idea. A man being ruthlessly murdered in a dark alley...a girl about my age debating whether or not to end her life...a little boy whimpering from hunger and neglect.  
  
When it was over I was crumpled on the floor gasping for breath. With my head pounding like it was it felt like I had a hangover, without the pleasure of getting drunk first. Mari and Yoh helped me to my feet.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Yoh.  
  
I opened my eyes slightly. The sun coming in through the window was just too bright...  
  
"I think I know why your brother is the way he is." 


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: Shaman King doesn't belong to me. It belongs to H.T.!!  
  
Author's Notes: Urrgh...lots of stuff going on for me right now. College aps, job hunting, getting my driver's license- -the list goes on. But I wrote a funny little one-shot fic for X/1999, so if you're into that series you can go read it once it's posted. Enough advertising! On with the story!  
  
~***~ A Dream Come True?  
  
Chapter Ten ~***~  
  
"Here."  
  
Anna held out two Tylenol-looking pills. Or whatever the Tylenol equivalent is in Japan. I popped them in my mouth and swallowed them dry.  
  
Then I looked at my three "underlings". "So besides making sure I was okay- -which was really unnecessary- -why are you here?"  
  
Mari sighed. "We didn't want you to worry, Lord Hao. But there's something you should know."  
  
"After what I just went through? I'm ready for anything. Spill."  
  
"There is that 'spill' term again," said Amidamaru with a puzzled look on his face. "What exactly does it mean?"  
  
I sighed. "I'll explain later."  
  
"There's been many demonic possessions around Osaka lately," Macchi explained. "It started with just a few random ones outside the city. But so far Mari and I have sensed twenty- -five of them in the city itself."  
  
"Holy cheese...that many demons in just one area?"  
  
"That's the catch," Mari continued. "Demons have individual energy signatures just as humans do. When we first sensed the demons possessing people, we realized they were all part of the same demon."  
  
Anna raised an eyebrow. "A mass possession? Sounds unlikely."  
  
"Not exactly," I replied. "I think I remember something...Hao- -er- -I experienced in my second lifetime. There was a demon that possessed about fifty people over a few months."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I was able to isolate the real demon from the dozens of other pieces. Once I defeated him all the possessions ended."  
  
Anna glared at me. "Well obviously you didn't defeat him. By the sound of it he's back."  
  
I stuck out my tongue at her. "Spoiled brat."  
  
"Take cover!" shouted Yoh.  
  
Anna stomped over to me. "If you've got the nerve to say that to me when I'm halfway across the room, then say it now!"  
  
"Fine. Spoiled brat!"  
  
Her eyes looked about ready to bug out of their sockets. Apparently before me nobody had ever had the guts to stand up to her like that. Then to my surprise she reached up and grabbed my hair!  
  
"OWWW!!! Leggo, you crazy hell-demon!"  
  
"Take it back!!"  
  
"No way! No sense in taking it back if it's the truth!!"  
  
"I SAID, take it BACK!!!"  
  
"OW OW OW!!! Okay, okay!! Stop yanking already!"  
  
"Leave Lord Hao alone!" all three underlings shouted.  
  
"STAY OUTTA THIS!!!" Anna shot back.  
  
All three paled.  
  
"I'm sorry, okay?! Just let go of my hair! You're ripping off my scalp!"  
  
She finally let go. "Now do you really want to incur my wrath again?"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"Good. Then let's put it this way." She leaned in close and whispered. "As long as you're in Hao's body you're under MY rules. Understand?"  
  
'Like hell,' I thought. But I nodded anyway.  
  
"So...what are we going to do, Lord Hao?" asked Macchi.  
  
"What do you think?! We go to Osaka and nail this demon, of course!"  
  
Mari stared at me. "Opacho was right...you really have changed. Why do you want to protect humans all of a sudden?"  
  
I glared at her. Sure, I didn't want to ruin Hao's reputation for being an angsty and vengeful little jerk, so I thought up the best answer I could. "I'm not interested in saving the humans. I just want to settle an old score."  
  
But at the same time I said that, I felt the cold lump in the bottom of my chest begin to move. Seemed that Hao's personality was in a rush to take me over... But I'm not one to give up so easily- -if that personality wanted my mind so much it could fight me for it.  
  
~***~  
  
We made the decision to head for Osaka in the morning. I was still tired from both Shiro's attack and the empathy overload, so I was glad for the rest. What came knocking at the door at six in the morning, though...  
  
There was a lot of yelling going on at the time, but I just rolled over and went back to sleep. I woke up again around nine. Ignoring the extremely annoying laughter in the kitchen I went in and poured myself a cup of hot coffee that I requested Anna to make the night before, just so I could walk around without looking like a zombie.  
  
"Hey, Hao!" an overly cheerful and obviously caffeine-buzzed voice shouted in English. "How ya doin'? Get it- -I said 'Hao, how ya doin'!! That's funny!"  
  
I was now fully awake- -without the coffee's help. I turned around to see Chocolove cakling like a hyena at the counter, with a cup of coffee in his hand. I whirled around to glare at a VERY unhappy Anna. "You let HIM drink coffee?!"  
  
She glared back. "I didn't think it would be this bad!"  
  
"How could you NOT know?"  
  
"What's happening, Lord Hao?"  
  
I looked up at the tall blue-haired girl and pointed accusingly at Anna. "SHE let Chocolove have coffee!!"  
  
Then I realized who I was talking to. "Kanna? Why are YOU here?"  
  
She smiled. ""Macchi phoned me this morning. I'd be more than honored to help you."  
  
I rolled my eyes and looked away. "Demented fangirls."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing." 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: If I scrape enough cash together, Hiroyuki Takei might consider selling SK to me. Until then, I don't own it!  
  
Hao: *ahem* What about me?  
  
GS: *rolls her eyes* Oh, okay. Fine. I'll buy Hao's copyrights only.  
  
Hao: ^__^ I'm loved.  
  
Amidamaru: ;__; What about me??  
  
GS: You're still an active part of the series! I can't buy you yet!  
  
'maru-kun: ;__;  
  
Hao: ^__^  
  
GS: Ker-ripes. Bishounen...  
  
Author's Notes: My disclaimers have been getting rather strange lately. But oh well...at least they're funny! OMG- -the worst horror ever! Chocolove on a caffeine buzz! What else will I think of with this crazy fic?!  
  
~***~  
  
A Dream Come True?  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
~***~  
  
So we headed to the train station and bought our tickets to Osaka. Thank God Opacho and Chocolove weren't coming with us, but Ren and Horo were. And they were sitting across from Yoh, Mari and myself, along with Macchi.  
  
"Come on, Ren! Give it over! I got it first!"  
  
"But you got up, so now it's MY turn! Back off!"  
  
"Dammit, move over!"  
  
"Stop pushing!"  
  
"HEY!! I'm trying to read here!"  
  
"Oh be quiet."  
  
"YOU be quiet!"  
  
"Move OVER, Ren!!"  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
That was enough for me. I focused the biggest fireball I could in my hand and held it inches away from Ren's face. "REN!!! LET HORO HAVE THE ******* ARMREST ALREADY!!!!"  
  
Ren immediately removed his arm from the armrest. Horo put his own arm on it and grinned. I dissipated the fireball and sat back down.  
  
"You two are the most idiotic shamans I've ever met," I snapped. "You're supposed to be fighting to be Shaman King, not King of the Armrest! What's so special about a damn armrest, anyway?!"  
  
Horo glared at me. "It's MINE."  
  
"Sorry I asked...jeez."  
  
Mari whispered in my ear. "Sometimes I wonder which one is Tweedle Dee and which is Tweedle Dum."  
  
"So do I," I grumbled.  
  
~***~  
  
So as soon as we got to Osaka we checked into a hotel, four to a room. Unfortunately, Anna was the one who split us up. Yoh, Anna, Ren, and Horo in one room; Kanna, Mari, Macchi and I in the other. I have the distinct feeling that Anna did it on purpose...  
  
After we put our stuff up we headed out into the city. "So where's the one that was first possessed?" I asked Kanna.  
  
She glanced around. "Should be around here somewhere..."  
  
We all followed her to a Shinto shrine. The screams coming from inside the building made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. "I don't really like the sound of that."  
  
Ren smirked. "What's the matter? Scared?"  
  
I glared at him. "At least I wasn't fighting with Horo over a stupid armrest."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Both of you shut up," Anna growled. "We've got more important things to worry about."  
  
Before we could enter the shrine a scared-looking priest came barreling out. "Don't go in there!! Whatever you do, stay AWAAAAAAAAY!!!"  
  
Horo blinked. "All of a sudden I feel like we're in an episode of Scooby-Doo."  
  
Ren stared at him. "What's Scooby-Doo?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
We headed into the shrine. A miko was sitting cross-legged on the floor, her gaze focused downward. When she looked up we saw that her eyes were bright red, and she was smirking at me.  
  
"Well, well," she said smugly. "If it isn't Asakura Hao. It's been quite a while since you defeated my brother Etsuya."  
  
I stuck my tongue out at Anna. "Ha! See? I defeated him after all."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Get over yourself."  
  
"AHEM!!!" the demon shouted. "Can I continue?!"  
  
We were quiet, but Anna and I kept glaring at each other.  
  
"Thank you. My name is Kazeko, the Wind Demon. By possessing this miko alone I have placed many under my control- -all to lure you here, Asakura Hao."  
  
I shrugged. "Hate to disappoint you, but I'm not Hao. We both hit our heads at the same time and switched bodies."  
  
Then I realized I was in the presence of the three Demented Fangirls. They all stared at me in shock. "Whoops..."  
  
Kazeko's eyes narrowed. "Nice try. I may be a demon, but I'm certainly not a fool. Perhaps the terrors of my labyrinth will make you appreciate my power."  
  
Her eyes glowed bright red, so bright it blinded us. I shut my eyes tightly, then blinked a few times. The light had faded, but there was an enormous maze in place of the shrine!  
  
Yoh was standing next to me with a puzzled look on his face. "Where are we? And where did everybody else go?"  
  
The sound of Kazeko's laughter rang through the halls. "Welcome to my labyrinth. You're in a separate dimension, created by my brother to test humans of unusual strength. Only when you can find your friends will you be able to find and defeat me. But beware- -these doors hold all sorts of monsters and terrors of the night. Be cautious of which doors you open."  
  
With another peal of pointy, bleeding-eardrums laughter she was silent. "Thank God for small favors," said Yoh, removing his index fingers from his ears. "We'll be lucky if we don't go deaf."  
  
"Well, looks like it's just you and me," I sighed.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
"Sorry, Amidamaru. Let's start in on this bitch of a maze. Wonder where this door leads..."  
  
I opened the door just to my right.  
  
The werewolf inside blinked.  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Yoh ran up and slammed the door shut. "D-damn!! That demon lady wasn't kidding when she said there were monsters in here!"  
  
As we walked on I glanced around nervously. "I never thought I'd be saying this, but there's no place like home. There's no place like home..."  
  
"Hao?" said Yoh.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Shut up." 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: *arguing with HT* But why can't I have Hao-kun?? You killed him off!!  
  
HT: Because I'm still making references, that's why! Besides, SK is mine!! You want copyrights? Go draw your own manga!  
  
GS: Phooey. Oh, well. I'll just drool all over yours.  
  
HT: HEY!!!  
  
Author's Notes: Heh... I AM drawing my own manga! I'm only doing the character profiles & stuff right now, tho... Anyway, after this chapter things REALLY start to get weird. You'll know why at the end!  
  
~***~  
  
A Dream Come True?  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
~***~  
  
Hours later Yoh and I still hadn't found any of the others. But we had found two more werewolves, a Western dragon, and a vampire. By this time, even Amidamaru was nervous.  
  
We turned down a hall that had one door at the far end. As we approached it I looked warily at Yoh. "It's your turn. Open it."  
  
"Hey, I opened the last two. YOU open it."  
  
I swallowed hard and shakily held out my hand to the doorknob. As I opened it a clawed foot shot out and kicked me in the chest, knocking me backward. "That...hurt," I gasped as I sat up again  
  
A big lump of a demon had forced its way out of the hall beyond the door. It looked like a typical Japanese oni- -really big, really red and REALLY ugly. Yoh had already integrated with Amidamaru and was fighting it.  
  
"Well, THIS sucks," I muttered as I got to my feet. "Soul of Fire!"  
  
'Here, Lord Hao.'  
  
I scrunched my eyes tight. If my theory that integration was painful came true, this adventure of mine would really be a drag. But Yoh needed my help.  
  
"INTEGRATE!!!"  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
My eyes popped open. The Soul of Fire was still standing to my right. 'Is something wrong, Lord Hao?'  
  
"AUUUUUGGHHHH!!!" I shouted. "DAMMIT!!! What's the point of being in this body if I can't even integrate with a spirit?!"  
  
"Well think of something else!" Yoh shouted. "I need some help over here!"  
  
I gritted my teeth and ran over to where the oni was. "If it's one thing my physEd. Teacher ever praised me on, it's my short distance speed!"  
  
"WHOA!!! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"  
  
I shirked off my cloak so the oni wouldn't grab me that way. Then I began yelling at the oni- -a la Yuu Watase.  
  
"Hey you!! You call yourself a demon? You're nothing but a momma's boy, you big LOSER!!!"  
  
Okay, maybe it wasn't the most intelligent thing in the world to scream at a demon. The big guy turned and glared at me, then raised his club. "Puny mortal, I'll squash you."  
  
'Now I REALLY wish I was back home,' I thought.   
  
Thankfully Yoh lunged at the big guy before he could pulverize me. He actually got a few good cuts in with his sword before the demon grabbed him and threw him into me. We both flew back and landed about fifty feet away.  
  
"Get offa me," I choked out. Every muscle in my body felt bruised.  
  
"Sorry," Yoh replied sheepishly. "Wasn't exactly my fault."  
  
He stood and then helped me up. The oni was still at the end of the hallway with a smug look on his face. "You shamans are so much worse than humans. You actually think you can fight and defeat my kind with your silly ghosts and spells. If it weren't for you we demons would rule this world."  
  
At his words an icy stab of pain went right through my heart. I winced and grabbed Yoh's shoulder for balance. I could feel it- -Hao's personality was enraged by the oni's words and wanted to teach him a lesson. I could feel tiny little icicles moving through my body.  
  
Hao was taking over.  
  
But I wouldn't give up without a fight. 'Stop it. You're not me, and I'm not you.'  
  
'How dare he compare me to a human!' I heard Hao's voice resound in my head. 'I am a shaman. More specifically, an onmyouji. I have the Soul of Fire and the Tchou-senjiryaketsu. I am invincible!'  
  
'Yeah, right,' I scoffed. 'That's why you've been defeated twice before.'  
  
His tone turned to a low growl. 'That's because they betrayed me. All of them- -my family and Matamune.'  
  
I cried out as both the cold and the pain grew inside me. I was shivering uncontrollably. Only then did I understand how strong Hao's madness really is...  
  
Yoh was shouting something at me, but I couldn't make it out. He lay me down on the stone floor and I felt the heavy vibrations as the oni began advancing toward us. Yoh put his hand on my chest and I guess he felt the intense cold there, because he jerked his hand back.  
  
'But they'll understand someday,' the voice went on. 'They all will. And then...they will finally acknowledge me as the Shaman King.'  
  
Then something snapped. In one moment it felt like I'd been frozen and stabbed. The memories I'd had of my real life faded. Right then, it felt like I had always been Asakura Hao and I always would be.  
  
My eyes opened. Yoh was already fighting the oni. 'How fun. Now I'll get to prove to this fool why accusing shamans of being lower than humans is a mistake. One that he won't be making again.'  
  
I stood and walked calmly past Yoh and the oni. I picked up my cloak and pulled it back over my shoulders. Then I decided to get the oni's attention.  
  
"Oni are sorry excuses for demons!"  
  
He turned and glared at me. "You'll pay for that."  
  
I smirked and raised my hand. "We'll see about that. Soul of Fire- -INTEGRATE!!!" 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: SK isn't mine. And it shouldn't belong to 4Kids either!  
  
Author's Notes: Hee...right now I'm listening to my new Evanescence CD. It's so cool! My favorite song's gotta be "Bring Me to Life" cuz it works for Hao! Anyway, this chapter gets really freaky, but it ends happily. I think...  
  
~***~ A Dream Come True?  
  
Chapter Thirteen ~***~  
  
A feeling of intense warmth moved through my body. I could feel the Soul of Fire's power pulsating through my veins. I smirked as the oni came at me with his club swinging.  
  
The oni brought his club down at the same moment I jumped up onto it. I then ran up to his shoulder and held up one hand. "You won't be insulting shamans ever again."  
  
I placed my hand on the demon's face and he burst into flames.  
  
After jumping out of the way I watched as the demon collapsed into a pile of ash. I smirked a little as I heard footsteps come up behind me. "No need to be afraid of me, Yoh. I don't bite."  
  
He whispered my name. My real name, even at that point I didn't remember it. "Mira-chan... What's wrong with you?"  
  
I chortled a bit and turned around. "You mean to tell me you've forgotten your own brother's name?"  
  
He gasped. "Then...that means..."  
  
"Don't worry, Yoh. You're safe with me. After all, you ARE me."  
  
Yoh gave me a look that at the moment seemed really amusing. "I'm not a part of you and I never will be."  
  
I shrugged and stepped over to the doorway that the oni had recently remodeled. "Say whatever you wish, Yoh. But the fact remains that you have a better chance of survival if you stay with me."  
  
Then I smirked and motioned towards the doorway. "After you."  
  
Yoh walked past me with a suspicious look still on his face.  
  
When Amidamaru walked past, though, I smiled at his thoughts. 'Think I'm insane, do you?' I said to myself.  
  
So...I barked at him!  
  
Amidamaru did a big double take at me and I started laughing. "You're to easy, samurai. Learn to keep your mind closed from me."  
  
~***~  
  
We went on, me using Hao's power to tell which doors led to other halls and which led to monster-rooms. Eventually we found evidence that our friends had passed that way earlier- -a piece of Anna's bandanna, or Horo's headband. Once or twice we found the remains of a monster they'd killed.  
  
As time went on I ran through several plans in my mind. All of them involved ways to get Yoh away from Amidamaru so I could reunite Yoh's soul with my own. And eventually I got my chance.  
  
I spotted a large glass bottle on the floor. Even in my real life I've heard of these- -they can trap spirits. I picked it up and snuck up behind Amidamaru, then opened it. Instant bottled ghost.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Yoh shouted. "Have you completely lost your mind?"  
  
I smirked and grabbed his arm. "It's time, Yoh. Time to rejoin my soul and make my victory over the humans certain."  
  
He tried to pull out of my grip. "C'mon, snap out of it, Mira! Remember who you are!"  
  
"I already have," I replied, backing him into the far wall. "Now it's time for you to remember."  
  
He was scared now. "Please don't- -"  
  
I smirked and lay two fingers on his chest. "Just relax and this won't hurt. Much."  
  
As I began to press on his skin he began to panic. "Please. Stop- -just don't do this."  
  
"Too late."  
  
Yoh screamed in agony as I plunged my hand into his chest. I caught his soul quickly and pulled it out. It was a small blue-whitish thing, wriggling to free itself from my hand.  
  
I smirked and prepared to merge it with my own soul.  
  
"I woulnd't do that if I were you."  
  
Turning toward the voice I saw a girl there. She was about seventeen, with blond hair past her shoulders and gray-blue eyes framed with glasses. Over her red dragon T-shirt and baggy black jeans she wore a long dark duster jacket. Something about her made her seem familiar.  
  
"And who are you to say, human?" I hissed. "This doesn't concern you."  
  
"Oh, it does." She stepped forward, smiling as she admired me. "Almost like looking in a mirror. Too bad you couldn't say the same, enchanted as you are."  
  
My eyes narrowed.  
  
"Put that soul back," the girl told me. "I'll do it myself, thank you very much. I don't want to be outdone by something that bleeds for five days and doesn't die."  
  
"What are you- -"  
  
She snatched my hand and rammed it against the wall, causing me to drop both Yoh's soul and the spirit-bottle. Then she jabbed two fingers on my neck. With that one touch I felt about as drowsy as I do during production week in Drama class.  
  
Within two minutes I fell asleep, pitching forward into the girl's arms. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: Shaman King belongs to Hiroyuki Takei!! I'm not special enough to own it!  
  
Author's Notes: That was a weird chapter! But at least we know who that girl is... And what's with Hao (in my body) quoting the Blue Collar Comedy Tour?! Oh, well. That's the way he is... And "Mira" is short for my real name, Miranda. Just to clue you in...  
  
~***~ A Dream Come True?  
  
Chapter Fourteen ~***~  
  
I woke up feeling groggy. I didn't really remember what had happened once Hao's personality had taken over, but I did vaguely remember the girl. 'Wait a minute,' I thought. 'That was...'  
  
"That was ME!!!" I shouted suddenly, sitting up. Yoh, Amidamaru and Hao (in my body) stared at me funny.  
  
Hao chortled. "Yes, in a sense. I managed to collect enough money to buy a round-trip ticket to Japan. If you ask me you should be grateful."  
  
Suddenly it all came rushing back. I looked sheepishly at Yoh. "Sorry about that."  
  
He smiled. "It's okay. It wasn't your fault."  
  
"You're right," I agreed, then pointed at Hao. "It's THAT lunatic's fault."  
  
Hao started giggling. "That's okay.I've come to have a better understanding of the female body."  
  
I promptly lunged at him. "You sick pervert!! You ENJOYED it, didn't you?!!"  
  
'Come on, stop hitting your own body!"  
  
"I'll deal with the bruises! I can't believe you actually enjoy being me!"  
  
He gave me a big silly grin. "Why? Don't YOU enjoy being ME?"  
  
I blushed and pulled back. "Get over yourself. How'd you come up with the money to get here, anyway?"  
  
He grinned again. "I found that your cousin in Indiana can very easily be threatened by my acupuncture technique."  
  
My eyes widened. "You threatened Glen?! Oh...that's real great, Hao. The punk could've killed my body and then I'd be stuck like this forever."  
  
"He wasn't all that tough. I think you need to be more concerned with your former friend Cyndi."  
  
"Why? She's an egocentric, megalomaniacal, lover-boy-obsessed, wannabe- Goth, two-timing bitch on wheels."  
  
Yoh and Hao started laughing.  
  
Amidamaru blinked and looked at me funny. "She's a what?"  
  
"Never mind." Hao sat up and took his hand in mine. Err...mine in his. Oh, whatever. You get the point. "We can't switch back after we defeat Kazeko. Not right away. I want you to wait until we get to America."  
  
I blinked. "Why?"  
  
He grinned again. "It's a surprise."  
  
"I knew it. You're scheming something really despicable, aren't you?"  
  
"Not really. But don't worry- -I'll buy all your plane tickets. Right now we have to wait until the others get here. The only way Kazeko's chamber will unlock is if we're all together."  
  
"No offense," Yoh cut in. "But don't you mean when we FIND the others?"  
  
Then I heard it. The unmistakable sound of footsteps. Not to mention the equally unmistakable sound of Ren and Horo squabbling.  
  
"That was quick," Yoh said incredulously.  
  
"Here you are!" Anna shouted. "Where have you three been?! And who the hell is that?"  
  
"My REAL body," I grumbled.  
  
Horo's jaw dropped. "Damn, you're hot..."  
  
I stared at him. "You really think so?"  
  
Hao made a gagging face. "Okay, okay. Let's head toward Kazeko's chamber before the Ainu starts flirting."  
  
"PREJUDICE!!!" Horo shouted.  
  
Anna punched him in the shoulder. "Quiet, you moron! We're in an enclosed space. Voices carry."  
  
I took a deep breath and stood up. "We'll, let's go find Kazeko. I want to get this whole thing over with."  
  
Hao stood as well and grinned at me. "Before we do that, isn't there something you wanted to do?"  
  
I glared back. "If you want me to thank you for the new wardrobe the answer is no."  
  
"I don't expect you to. Isn't there something you would like to tell Amidamaru, though?"  
  
The smug look on his face made my temper flare. I also decided to insult him for being in a female body. "GET OUTTA HERE YOU VIXEN!!!"  
  
Hao only disappeared around the corner, snickering.  
  
Amidamaru looked at me. 'What is he talking about?"  
  
I cleared my throat. "About that whole 'spill' thing. If you know something important and you're not telling it, 'spill' means to tell what you know. Understand?"  
  
He brightened. "Ah! Yes! I understand now."  
  
"Good." I glared at Hao, who was peeking around the corner. "Let's just kick Kazeko's ass and get the hell out of here."  
  
As we went down the hall Hao fell in line behind me. "Interesting cover, Mira-chan."  
  
"Oh bite me," I hissed.  
  
~***~  
  
We eventually came to a huge golden door. Up until that moment all of us had actually been getting along, even Ren and Horo. But then we started squabbling over who would open the door.  
  
"You open it, Hao," I began.  
  
"What?! Why me?"  
  
"Because you're the one who caused this whole thing!"  
  
"Shut up, Ren! It's not his fault!"  
  
"Stay out of this, Yoh!"  
  
"OH FOR SHIT'S SAKE!!!" Kazeko screamed. "I'LL OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!!!!!"  
  
Horo blinked. "We really pissed her off..."  
  
"You think?!" said Ren sarcastically.  
  
"Sure, I think," Anna said smugly. "Yoh thinks, Hao thinks and Mira thinks, but I doubt if you do."  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Ren shouted.  
  
"I didn't know he could get so red in the face," Yoh whispered to me. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer: Hiroyuki Takei created Shaman King. Therefore, he has copyrights to it! I don't!  
  
Author's Notes: If you're reading this right now Cyndi, HA HA HA!!! To quote Crank Yankers, "The names have not been changed. Screw the innocent!" Not that she's really innocent...she really IS all those things! Especially the wannabe Goth thing, it's pathetic.  
  
~***~ A Dream Come True?  
  
Chapter Fifteen ~***~  
  
After Kazeko opened the door we all headed in. She was standing there with the most smug look on her face that I have ever seen. Then the look disappeared as a dark shadow floated up from the miko's body. The miko collapsed to the floor.  
  
Meanwhile the shadow remained hovering in midair. It quickly took form as a really ugly-looking old hag. "I am the true Kazeko!" she screeched. "Fight me and die, Asakura Hao!"  
  
The real Hao smirked. "You're looking at the wrong person, then. Don't you mean him?" He pointed at me.  
  
I realized what he was getting at. Kazeko already knew that I wasn't Hao! It was true- -she'd been staring at Hao (in my body) the whole time! How could she know?  
  
"Aww, hell," I said, dismissing the thought. I materialized a bit of fire in my hand and I pulled an arrow shape out of it. The rest of the flame became the bow. "Phoenix- -"  
  
"Wait!" Anna shouted. "Not yet!"  
  
To my surprise Kazeko repossessed the miko's body. "Do you really want to harm an innocent woman?" she sneered.  
  
"AAAAAARRRRRGHHHHHHHH!!!!! What is this, Oracle of Ages?!!"  
  
Yoh shrugged. "Guess so."  
  
I rolled my eyes and focused my bow into a long whip, then turned it to the earth element. "Hee hee...move over, Kurama."  
  
"Who's Kurama?" asked Horo.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
I rushed at Kazeko, but she teleported to my left. Hell, I beat Oracle of Ages a year ago- -I knew how to deal with this hag. I lashed my whip at her before she could weave her own spell. She was knocked out of the miko's body and reverted to physical form. I changed my whip to a fiery sword and ran at her.  
  
I got about three good slices in before Kazeko went back to shadow form and possessed the miko. This went on for about fifteen minutes before I started getting tired. At that point I was lucky to get even one slice in.  
  
As Kazeko possessed the miko again I leaned on the sword so I could catch my breath. That smug laughter she was giving me wasn't helping my temper, either.  
  
"Give it up, fool," she mocked. "You're nothing compared to my power. Even weakened, I am victorious."  
  
She came closer. "And now my end of the bargain is fulfilled."  
  
"I knew it."  
  
Hao came up right behind Kazeko and jammed two fingers into her neck. "Now that you can't move, perhaps we can get some answers out of you. Yoh?"  
  
While Ren and Horo helped me up, Yoh (integrated with Amidamaru) held his sword to Kazeko's throat. Hao released her and turned to face her directly. "You're in league with someone on this. There was a wind strong enough to push me to the ground and hit my head on a rock at the same time Mira hit her own head. That was your doing, wasn't it?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," she hissed.  
  
"I think you do," Hao replied. "You'd better tell us what you know about this whole thing. Otherwise I'm sure my brother would be happy to end your worthless existence."  
  
Yoh pushed his sword against Kazeko's neck.  
  
"All right!" she screeched. "She said her name was Midori! We agreed to dispatch each other's enemy for each other. By switching them, it made the job that much easier."  
  
"Wait a minute!" I shouted. "Midori?! That's that bitch of a traitor Cyndi's nickname!"  
  
Hao smirked. "So you see, we were both deceived. And you sure picked out one hell of a time to switch us, too. I've had to deal with all sorts of crap lately."  
  
I gave him a big silly grin. "It wouldn't happen to include a certain little red fairy, would it?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Both Ren and I started laughing. Even Horo started in. "So did you think you were dying or something?!"  
  
Hao glared at him. "I'm not THAT much of an idiot. Now shut up!"  
  
While we were distracted Kazeko saw her opportunity. She entered shadow form and came right at me- -I guess she was going to possess me. But that's when the Soul of Fire opened its big mouth and...  
  
"Eeeeww," I commented. "He ATE her."  
  
Hao grinned. "Good boy."  
  
I glared at him. "C'mon, Hao! He's not a dog for God's sake."  
  
Since I was still exhausted from my fight with Kazeko Ren and Horo helped me out of the chamber. Mari, Macchi and Kanna helped out the miko. As soon as we all stepped out the door the labyrinth faded back into the shrine.  
  
'Thank God for small favors," I whispered, and fell unconscious.  
  
~***~  
  
I opened my eyes groggily. My entire head felt like I'd gotten a hangover- -without the pleasure of getting drunk first. Not that I've ever been drunk. I was at a grocery store and someone dropped a 150 proof bottle of bourbon. Just breathing the smell in gave me a hangover...  
  
Anyway, where I was sleeping was so warm and comfortable that I just snuggled in and tried to go back to sleep. That's when I heard the click of a camera going off. At first I didn't think anything of it- -that is, until I heard Horo laughing.  
  
"Shut up and let me sleep!" I shouted in unison with my "pillow".  
  
Another big double take...  
  
I looked up to realize that I'd been sleeping with my head on the chest of an equally asleep Ren! And Horo had just taken a picture of it!  
  
"GIMME THAT CAMERA!!!" we both shouted, and proceeded to chase Horo around the Asakura living room. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Disclaimer: *huggles Amidamaru* ;__; I sure wish he was mine, but he's not.  
  
Author's Notes: HA HA!!! I love that last part with the camera. It's priceless! BTW, I got to see "Chicago" a few weeks ago. I've got the Cellblock Tango song stuck in my head. Maybe I can throw it into this fic somehow...  
  
~***~ A Dream Come True?  
  
Chapter Sixteen ~***~  
  
I yawned and looked around the busy airport. "This is going to be a long flight."  
  
"Why can't we go with you?" Mari demanded of Hao. "We can help..."  
  
Hao winced. "I think I've got all the help I can stand. Sorry."  
  
I didn't blame him. Ren and Horo's argument about the camera had turned to who would get the airplane armrest. Now it was about to shift again, this time to who would get the window seat.  
  
"Hey!" Anna shouted. "Your tickets were bought so we could keep you two away from each other. Horo is sitting in the same row as Hao and I. Ren is sitting with Yoh and Mira."  
  
Horo grinned. "Does this mean I get the armrest AND the window seat?"  
  
She stomped over to him and gave him a glare that could exorcise a demon. "The armrest is MINE."  
  
He slunk off to hide behind me.  
  
"This is going to be a VERY long flight," I repeated.  
  
We got on the plane headed for Phoenix, Arizona. Ren and Horo had both the window seats, so I was separating Ren and Yoh, and Anna was separating Horo and Hao. The whole flight was nothing but a big nightmare.  
  
The movie was okay- -"Monty Python and the Holy Grail"- -and it kept everyone occupied for a while. Then it started.  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
"How long is the flight?"  
  
"I gotta go to the bathroom."  
  
"I'm still hungry!"  
  
"You're always hungry. Deal."  
  
"Stop it! You're smooshing me!"  
  
"Shut up and watch the movie."  
  
"I don't wanna watch it!"  
  
"Then be quiet!"  
  
"Can we change the channel?"  
  
"When's lunch?"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
As soon as the movie was over I stood up. "That's it! Seat changing NOW!!!"  
  
This time I was directing the whole thing. "I'll sit next to the window. Anna will sit between Horo and Ren. Hopefully she can control you two. Hao and Yoh will sit in my row."  
  
Finally lunch was served, quieting Yoh's loudly growling stomach. The second movie shown was "Chicago". Thankfully no one made any comments throughout that movie. I would've strangled them, especially during the Cellblock Tango number. Well...then again Anna and I were the only ones that enjoyed it. All the guys were looking at us warily.  
  
After "Chicago" ended they all decided to sit very still and be good little boys. Anna and I slapped each other a high-five.  
  
All through the rest of the flight all Anna and I would have to do was to alternately say the opening lines to that song. "Pop!"  
  
"Six!"  
  
"Squish!"  
  
"Uh-uh!"  
  
"Cicero!"  
  
"Lipschitz!"  
  
After that they would be quiet and return to being good little boys. Then dinner came, and soon after I nodded into sleep. For some reason, I had an extremely bizarre dream. It incorporated the Cellblock Tango song, but this time it was me singing about how my friend Cyndi had double-crossed me and how I would get back at her. Included was this new bit of information- -that she'd been in league with Kazeko.  
  
~***~  
  
"Mira, wake up!"  
  
My eyes opened. "What?"  
  
Horo had a big silly grin on his face. "We're here! Sky Harbor International Airport!"  
  
That woke me up. I turned over and looked out the window. The early morning light revealed freeways and palm tree-lined streets. A heavy covering of smog obscured the tall buildings in the background.  
  
I live in a small town myself, but I have been to the hot desert city on occasion. And as tired as I was, both physically and mentally, it was a welcome sight. Phoenix was the closest to home I'd been in a week.  
  
Suddenly I felt someone rap their knuckles on my head. "Time to get up, sunshine."  
  
I looked up at Hao and glared. "I'm awake. Just admiring the city."  
  
Ren scoffed. "I don't know why. Cities are so polluted and overpopulated."  
  
"Okay, smart aleck," I snapped. "Let me set the scene for you. You've switched bodies with a member of the opposite gender and learned that not only is that person's identity taking over yours, but someone you once knew as your friend is trying to kill you. When you finally get back to Hong Kong, wouldn't you love to see the city?"  
  
"Guess you've got a point."  
  
We headed off the plane, went through customs, then Hao rented a car. I stared in shock at this action. "You got my driver's license?"  
  
He grinned. "Yep. Don't worry- -the knowledge will transfer over when we switch."  
  
Anna raised an eyebrow. "It sounds like you've been through this kind of thing before."  
  
Both Hao and Ren shot each other wary glances.  
  
Apparently I was the only one who saw the meaning of this. "No way!! You switched bodies with Ren once?!"  
  
"Ssh!" Hao snapped. "Not so loud!" 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Disclaimer: Running out of disclaimer ideas...but I still don't own SK!!!  
  
Author's Notes: The first part of this chapter is based off Pink Star's "CCS Roadtrip" tale. I didn't use everything that was in there, but it's the same kind of idea. The second part is just freaky...  
  
~***~ A Dream Come True?  
  
Chapter Seventeen ~***~  
  
It took us a while to figure out the seating arrangement in the van. But we finally did- -I was up front with Hao, Anna was sitting between Horo and Ren in the very back, and Yoh had the seat behind me all to himself. I didn't exactly know why, but we'd both developed a weird sense of knowing what the other was thinking. Maybe it was because Hao's personality was still lying in wait.  
  
Anyway, Hao slipped into the driver's seat and buckled his seatbelt. "Everybody ready? Let's go!"  
  
We were perfectly silent for a while until Horo piped up. "I want some doughnuts!"  
  
"Come on! We had breakfast at the airport!"  
  
"I'm sure even Yoh is hungry!"  
  
"I said NO!!"  
  
"Actually, I AM a little hungry..."  
  
So we pulled into a Dunkin Doughnuts and ordered six glazed. Then Yoh started in.  
  
"What about Amidamaru?"  
  
"Yoh, he's a ghost! He can't even pick it up!"  
  
"So?! It's the thought that counts!"  
  
"Okay, make that seven glazed doughnuts."  
  
Soon we were on the road again, munching our doughnuts. Then Anna had to make a request. "Can we turn on the radio?"  
  
"I guess so. What do you want?"  
  
"Pop!"  
  
"Rock!"  
  
"Classical!"  
  
"Hip-hop!"  
  
"Bob!"  
  
I turned around and stared at Yoh. "Sorry. We don't have any of his songs in America."  
  
"Darn..."  
  
"Why don't we let Mira-chan pick?"  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
I turned it to my favorite radio station. "Hey! They've got Evanescence playing!"  
  
Suddenly I heard humming. I turned around to see Yoh with his headphones securely on, humming along to his own music. So much for the radio...  
  
"Look!" Horo shouted. "Hitch hikers!"  
  
I followed his gaze to see two scruffy-looking men thumbing it. "Forget it."  
  
"Why not? We should help them!"  
  
"The answer is NO!!"  
  
"But why?"  
  
I whirled around to glare at him. "Do you really want to invite two possible axe murderers into our van?!"  
  
He paled and let the subject drop.  
  
I snuggled into my cloak and drifted into sleep.  
  
~***~  
  
I guess in sleep was the only way Hao could communicate with me telepathically. Though I had most of his powers he still retained a few. He was trying to keep me from going into the dream state.  
  
'Hang on, Mira. Don't go all the way into sleep. Every time you do that my personality gets stronger. Light sleep is okay, but don't let yourself go deep.'  
  
'But why hasn't my personality started taking you over?'  
  
'My personality is a lot stronger than yours. It will be at least a year before your personality takes me over. Just hang on- -I'll get us to your town as fast as I can.'  
  
Then I felt it. Hao's personality was trying to drag me down into the depths of my mind so it could absorb my soul. This was it- -this was the end of me.  
  
'Hao!' I screamed out with my mind. 'Help me!'  
  
"I'm right here," said a voice at my left ear.  
  
A pair of strong arms looped around me and I fell into the dream state. I realized that I was myself again, but sitting in a forest that I used to play in with my friends when I was little. Hao- -his personality, anyway- -was hugging me tight around the waist.  
  
I summoned all my mental strength. Over the years I've learned to will myself awake whenever a nightmare occurs. It was worth a try...  
  
Hao held me even tighter. "Why do you fight against me? Hasn't this been a dream of yours? To know my secrets, know my feelings inside and out?"  
  
I fought against him, this time freeing myself. "I didn't know you were so crazy! Sure, I don't blame you for being the way you are, but still!"  
  
He made one of his infamous happy faces. (^__^) "You're the first person to say that. So you don't see me as a demon?"  
  
"No. You're a victim of circumstances, that's all."  
  
To my surprise he stood and took my hand in his, gently kissing it. "You know... If you were a shaman, I think I could love you."  
  
Random Kenshin reference here...  
  
O.O() "Oro??!!"  
  
SWAP!!!  
  
I woke up with my face tingling. Anna stood over me with her hand raised. "There. I told you I could wake her up."  
  
"Why, you- -!!"  
  
I lunged at her only to be held back by Yoh and Ren. "I'll teach you to slap me, you heartless she-demon!!"  
  
"Never mind that," said Hao. "We're at your house. And blame Horo for distracting me. We need to switch back NOW."  
  
I winced as I felt the cold sweep through my body again. "Well, do it already! I'm not complaining!"  
  
Hao suddenly leaned over, cupped my face in his hands and started KISSING me!! I tried to fight against him but I felt the same dizzying feeling that I had when we first switched. I guess I blacked out for a while, but when I woke up I was back in my own body!  
  
Then Hao (back in his body) looped his arms around my neck and started smooching again!! I finally managed to slam my foot into his face. "That's ENOUGH, you little pervert! Jeez!!" 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Disclaimer: I no own SK!!  
  
Author's Notes: Geh...that chapter was just weird. I'm so mad at Shonen Jump, though! They're not going to put Rurouni Kenshin in their lineup! Oh, well. There's always the chance to drool over the graphic novels... Kenshin: O.O Oro?? GS: Anyway, back to the SK fanfic! *huggles Kenshin*  
  
~***~ A Dream Come True?  
  
Chapter Eighteen ~***~  
  
Then I realized that my foot was encased in the same boot I'd been wearing as Hao! I looked myself over and discovered that I was still wearing Hao's clothes. Major "Hot Chick" reference...  
  
Thank God I'd bought a shirt to put on under the cloak before we left Tokyo. I looked over at Hao. He was unconscious and swirly-eyed but he was wearing the same clothes he'd bought while I was in Japan.  
  
Yoh was laughing. "Don't you think you overreacted a little?!"  
  
I glared at him over my glasses. "Don't push me."  
  
Hao sat up. He still had the emblem of his own boot on his face, but he was smiling. "You can keep the outfit, Mira-chan. I knew you'd like it."  
  
"Yay!" I got out of the van and ran to the back. I opened the door and pulled out the duffel bag I'd bought way back in Chapter Two.  
  
"C'mon, guys!" I shouted, going into the street and sliding the door open. "I'll introduce you to my Grandma and I'll make hot chocolate and we'll make lunch and watch a movie- -"  
  
"Look out!!" Ren shouted suddenly. I looked up to see a familiar gray truck barreling towards me. And two very familiar faces inside, fighting for control of the wheel. Cyndi and her boyfriend Matt (nicknamed Draco for his love of dragons).  
  
The breath was knocked out of me as I was tackled out of the street. I landed on something soft, and I sat up to see Draco finally wrest control of his truck away from Cyndi. They sped off around the corner.  
  
I stood up in disbelief. "HEY!!! Next time you want to kill me do it FACE- TO-FACE!!!! YOU HEAR THAT, COWARD???!!!"  
  
"Excuse me," a voice at my feet cut in.  
  
I looked down. My left foot was standing on the middle of Lee Bailong's chest, my right foot on his thigh. He was giving me a look that could kill.  
  
"Would you mind getting off?"  
  
"Whoops."  
  
I stepped off him and he stood up. I swear, that guy must be at least six foot four!!  
  
Ren was staring at my front porch like he'd just seen the aftermath of a mass murder. I followed his gaze to see Jun sitting there wearing denim shorts, a familiar white shirt and sunglasses. In her right hand was a tall glass of lemonade.  
  
I blinked at this sight. "Oooookay...who invited HER?"  
  
"I wasn't invited," she called out. "Hao called me while he was still in your body. He suspected something was up. I've been here for the last two days waiting for you to show up."  
  
Hao walked over and opened the gate to the driveway. "I knew I couldn't keep you away. What have you found out?"  
  
Jun set down her lemonade and stepped forward. "Well, it's obvious that girl wants Mira dead. At the same time, the boy Draco doesn't want anything to do with it. He seems to be as much under her control as Bailong was under mine. Only she doesn't use talismans, she uses threats and verbal abuse. In other words, the lowest sort of brainwashing imaginable."  
  
"I KNEW it!" I shouted. "Draco used to be one of my closest frinds before she sank her dirty claws into him. Wouldn't even let him lend me a video game..."  
  
Then I got a good look at the shirt she was wearing. It was MY "Gone Crazy, Back Soon" shirt! "Gee, that looks awfully familiar..."  
  
She shrugged. "So I went through your closet. Big deal. It's not my fault we both wear the same size."  
  
Yoh sighed. "So what do we do about this Cyndi girl, anyway?"  
  
"Slip cyanide in her food," I mumbled.  
  
Everyone glared at me.  
  
"What?! I was just kidding!" I looked up at Bailong and grinned. "I don't think you'd like watching the movie 'Kung Pow: Enter the Fist'."  
  
He blinked. "What?!"  
  
"Never mind. I'll pull out 'Thirteen Ghosts' after lunch."  
  
~***~  
  
That proved to be a mistake. About halfway through the movie, Yoh and Ren were both on the couch, huddling close to Anna. Not to mention that even though I was lying on the floor, I was plagued by a pair of ghosts in spirit orb mode taking quick peeks over my shoulder. Even Bailong was hiding behind Jun's chair, ducking during scary moments.  
  
I've already done the math and found out that Bailong was born in 1948. So the scariest movies he'd ever seen would be titles like "Wolfman" and "Frankenstein". Kinda pathetic to see a big guy like him (a zombie, no less) scared of "Thirteen Ghosts".  
  
At the part where the Jackal attacks the main character's daughter, Bason scurried over to Ren to hide. But Amidamaru (still in spirit orb form) jumped into my arms! Instant gratification!!  
  
I grinned and hugged him tight. "What's the matter, Ami-chan? Scared of ghosts?"  
  
He slipped out of my hug and glared at me. "Don't call me 'chan'!!"  
  
"Get down!" Anna snapped. "I can't see with your big ectoplasmic head in the way."  
  
Amidamaru sank down and sulked. I breathed a sigh of relief. 'Okay, that was kinda stupid. He could've found out my secret...' 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Disclaimer: Is SK mine? No, but I sure wish it was!  
  
Author's Notes: Wheeeeee!! You've got to admit, Amidamaru looks super- adorable in spirit orb mode. And I got to hug him! (Not really, of course, this is only a fic. But I did have a similar dream!) And Joey-kun, I took the original date of the series (1998) and did the math. But this year Bailong would be about 55 years old if it weren't for the whole jiang-shi thing. Because his body is immortal, he still looks about thirty.  
  
~***~ A Dream Come True?  
  
Chapter Nineteen ~***~  
  
It was time to face Cyndi. After the movie was over we had a visitor in the form of Draco who handed me a letter. It said for me to come alone to the local park, on the northern dock. Of course, there was no way in hell I was going alone.  
  
"Well, none of us can come with you!" Yoh protested. "It says that in the letter!"  
  
"I really don't think Cyndi can see ghosts," I shot back. "Amidamaru can come with me. Even though I can't integrate with him, at least it's someone to go get help if Cyndi attacks me. And I'll need a bodyguard, too."  
  
Slowly everyone turned to look at Bailong. His eyes widened. "Me?! Doesn't that count as someone?"  
  
"Not really," Jun admitted. "You're already dead. And I'll put a fake talisman on your forehead to make it seem like you're under my control."  
  
"How can it be a fake talisman?!" Bailong shouted.  
  
Jun smiled. "There's a big difference between red ink and my blood."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"It's settled, then." I sighed and curled a piece of hair around my finger. "Damn, I'm nervous. Ever since this whole rivalry started she's been giving off these strange vibes. I really don't have a word to describe it other than evil."  
  
Yoh gave me a comforting smile. "Don't worry. You'll be okay with Amidamaru and Bailong there."  
  
"I sure hope so. She had to've got it in her head somewhere to request something from Kazeko in return for killing Hao. Just pray that it wasn't 'Powers of the Night' or something like that."  
  
~***~  
  
"I can't see."  
  
I sighed, reached up on tiptoe and adjusted Bailong's fake talisman. "There. Now stop complaining. The zombies in horror movies are nowhere NEAR as annoying as you."  
  
As the three of us approached the dock I saw her. Standing with her back to me, cheaply-dyed red hair (a ripoff of my OC Aitra!) blowing in the wind. Wearing blue jeans and a black shirt with insanely long sleeves.  
  
"I told you to come alone," she said calmly.  
  
I could've killed her if I was a raging psychopath. But I'm not, so I just bit my lip and explained. "This is Bailong. He's Tao Jun's jiang-shi, a zombie servant. He's here to protect me, and that can't change without another talisman."  
  
She turned around and glared at me. Her makeup looked HORRIBLE!!! Dark eyeshadow and lipstick...not to mention her eyelashes looked like a couple of hairy spiders.  
  
I jumped Scooby-Doo style into Bailong's arms. "RUUUUUUN!!! It's Gramorga the daughter of SATAN!!!!"  
  
Amidamaru started laughing. Even Bailong was trying to keep a straight face. Cyndi didn't look too happy, though...  
  
"Very funny," she snapped. "I*'m tired of all this. Harassing me for your stupid stuff all the time, trying to turn Draco against me, talking trash behind my back..."  
  
I rolled my eyes and held up three fingers, counting off my explanations. "First off, I'm not harassing. You. It's not like you're suffering from deep profound emotional problems because I want my stuff back. Two, Draco deserves a lot better than a hissy-fitty overprotective bitch like you and I'm not afraid to tell him so. Third, it's not trash if I'm telling the truth."  
  
She stomped toward me, stopping a few inches from my face. Bailong set me down and put one arm between us to keep her from jumping me. "You anime- obsessed, pathetic, annoying, RPG freak!" she screamed.  
  
I decided to let her have it. "You egotistic, megalomaniacal, lover-boy- obsessed, wannabe-Goth, two-timing bitch on wheels!"  
  
Amidamaru was laughing even harder.  
  
Cyndi held up one fist and I saw a strange ring on her finger. The thing had a large dark stone embedded in it. 'So she DID get something from Kazeko...'  
  
Bailong slapped her hand away and I decided to take advantage. Grabbing her hand I tried to pull the ring off. The gem exploded into a blinding light. While I was distracted she pulled free and jumped on my back.  
  
"Don't just stand there!" I yelled at Amidamaru. "Go get help!"  
  
Bailong rushed forward and pulled Cyndi off of me. She fought from his grip and came at me again. The gem in her ring came to life with supernatural fire.  
  
"HEY!!!" someone shouted. "What's going on?!"  
  
I recognized that voice. "Matt? Is that you?"  
  
It was him, all right. This was Matt W., though, not Draco. He was accompanied by Ross, Mick, Rick W and Stuart H. Cyndi hid her ring hand behind her back and pointed at me and Bailong (who had just pulled out his nunchaku).  
  
"Get them!" she shouted. "They were just about to kill me! Draco warned me in time so I could have him call you guys!"  
  
I blinked and looked around. Yoh and Amidamaru were running toward me. I looked from them to Cyndi to Bailong and finally to the group of recent arrivals.  
  
Then I pulled off a Himura Kenshin Clueless Stare (tm) and a perfect impression of the red-haired samurai. (O.O) "Oro???" 


	20. Chapter Twenty

Disclaimer: Neither Shaman King or Ace Ventura or The Emperor's New Groove belong to me!!  
  
Author's Notes: This chapter contains some references to AV and ENG. Why? 'Cuz I love those movies, that's why! Anyway, it makes the whole chapter a heck of a lot funnier.  
  
~***~ A Dream Come True?  
  
Chapter Twenty ~***~  
  
"What are you saying?" Ross demanded.  
  
"She finally snapped just because I wouldn't give her stuff back! She was going to have me killed!"  
  
O.O "Oro?"  
  
"That doesn't make any sense!" Rick shot back. "I'm an Actor, for God's sake! We're in the same class! She's always the quiet one."  
  
"So?! It's always the quiet one that turns violent!"  
  
O.O "Oro??"  
  
"I don't know her all that well," Stuart said calmly. "But she's a good person. I've never seen her get angry at all!"  
  
"Who cares?!"  
  
'Mira. Can you hear me?'  
  
Hao's voice! 'What is it?'  
  
'You have to switch with someone again. There's no way you can fight Cyndi while she's got that ring. Switch with Yoh. Then you can integrate with Amidamaru.'  
  
BLUSH.  
  
'How do I switch with Yoh?!'  
  
'You kinda have to collide with each other. I'll give Yoh the message, too.'  
  
'WHAT??!! Get back here, you pain in the ass!'  
  
Too late, he was already gone. I looked in Yoh's direction and noticed that he'd stopped for a minute. Slowly he nodded, and looked over at me. I nodded back, broke from the group and began running towards Yoh. Cyndi tried to run after me, but Bailong stood in her way.  
  
I stopped about twenty feet away from Yoh. "Is this far enough?"  
  
He nodded. "Yup. On the count of three."  
  
Suddenly he froze. He pointed behind me. When I followed his gaze I saw that Cyndi had somehow gotten past Bailong and was coming towards us with that ring materializing a shadow into a creepy-looking sword.  
  
"Three!" Yoh and I shouted at the same time, and slammed into each other.  
  
Everything went black for a few seconds and I staggered around like a drunk until my vision cleared up. When it did I saw my own body running past me. "So long, good luck!"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Thanks a lot, Yoh."  
  
It didn't take long to integrate with Amidamaru. I just hoped he wouldn't go snooping in my mind... Cyndi had reached me and was about to bring down her sword on my head. I let Amidamaru take complete control.  
  
He blocked Cyndi's attack using the sword I'd given Yoh at my house. It was more a cutlass than a katana, but a sword nonetheless. Cyndi tried to attack again, but it was dodged and Amidamaru cut right into her hand, causing her to drop the sword.  
  
Before Amidamaru could reach out and grab the ring she spun around to face the group of Actors and Techs. "Kill him!" she screamed. "He's the one Mira hired to kill me!"  
  
I'd had enough. I came up to consciousness with Amidamaru and I threw down the sword. "Fiction can sure be fun...but I find the reference section much more enlightening. For instance..."  
  
At this point I started circling Cyndi like a seasoned investigator. "If you were to look up 'History's Big Book of Traitors', right up there with Benedict Arnold and Rasputin you'd find the story of a good friend who decided that since she had a boyfriend she didn't need a friend anymore. In fact, the only thing she ever wanted to talk about with her friend were the disgusting, degenerate things she would do with said boyfriend. When her friend didn't want to hear it anymore, she cut off all communication."  
  
Then I took a deep breath. "What you wouldn't read about is how the traitorous former friend decided to off the one she betrayed by making a deal with a hideous Japanese demon named Kazeko!"  
  
Mick stared at me. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
I jabbed an accusing finger at Cyndi. "She tried to kill me so she wouldn't have to feel guilty anymore. Not only that, the ring she's got on is what Kazeko gave her so she can control the forces of darkness!"  
  
Cyndi pointed the ring at herself. "Very smart. But now I'm going to transform into a creature you've never seen before. Except maybe in your nightmares!"  
  
She became enveloped in an eerie shadow. Soon evil laughter filled the air,and the shadow dissipate to reveal- -  
  
A Michael Jackson duplicate.  
  
I couldn't help but start laughing. Neither could anyone else!  
  
When I was able to talk, I did so. "N-no offense, Cyndi... But I really HAVE had a nightmare about that guy!"  
  
At that comment everyone started laughing even harder. That is, until the Michael duplicate used the ring again. Another dark shadow dissipated to reveal a tiny kitten.  
  
I walked over and bent down to grin at Cyndi. "You really don't know how to use that thing, do you?"  
  
She glared at me and held up the ring, which was hanging on one claw. "I know how to use it enough for THIS," she said in a squeaky Eartha-Kitt-on- helium voice.  
  
The ring flared to life and enveloped me in darkness. At some point I felt myself wrenched from Yoh's body. When the darkness faded I shook my head a few times and looked around. But something was wrong- -I couldn't feel the chill night air or the wind that was making the water on the lake choppy.  
  
I held up my hand and saw that it was see-thru. "Oh. My. God..."  
  
"Oh my GOD!!!" Yoh shouted. "She switched Mira into Amidamaru's...form!"  
  
Both Amidamaru (in Yoh's body) and I glared at him. "What was your first clue??!" 


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

Disclaimer: SK is not mine!  
  
Author's Notes: Okay...this is the last chapter. Pfft...that whole Michael Jackson thing came off the top of my head. Actually...it was inspired by the previews for Scary Movie 3. After this I'll be typing up my YGO fic and one X/99 fic, so I won't be posting any new stuff in here for a while. But I'll be back!  
  
~***~ A Dream Come True?  
  
Chapter Twenty-One ~***~  
  
Then I noticed that Cyndi was holding the ring over the lake. "What are you doing?!"  
  
She laughed insanely. "Not much fun to be a ghost, is it? My magic is strong. Only the ring can return you to your body."  
  
"AAAACK!!! Don't drop that ring!"  
  
"I'm not going to drop it yet, you idiot. I'll use it on myself first. Then I'll kill your friends and drop the ring in the lake!"  
  
She did use it then, and turned back to her original self. She smirked at me, then held the ring over the lake. "Bye-bye!"  
  
The ring landed on the frozen lake with a highly audible "ping". Everyone looked up to see Horo slipping and sliding on the ice. He gave us a thumbs- up after he regained his balance. "Thought you guys could use a hand!"  
  
If I weren't a samurai ghost right then, I would've kissed that kid.  
  
Bailong came up and snatched the ring from Cyndi. "I'll take this, thank you."  
  
She glared at me. "You said he was under Jun's control!"  
  
I grinned. "There's a big difference between red ink and blood."  
  
Anna used the ring to return Amidamaru, Yoh and I to our respective forms. Then I gave Horo the bear hug of the century. And he didn't mind in the least when I called him "Horo-kun".  
  
Nobody noticed that Anna had accidentally dropped the ring. Cyndi picked it up and transformed again- -this time into a huge red dragon. "DIE, ANIME BITCH!!!!!"  
  
As she was rushing at Horo and I, a plan came to my mind. "Quick decision!"  
  
I jumped out of the way with Horo and Cyndi went right into the lake. She came up again human and grabbed the side of the dock, sputtering. I knelt down and smiled brightly at her.  
  
"You might want to be current on your tetanus shots- -that's reclaimed sewer water you're in. In fact, the EPA estimates that the amount of bacteria in that water is the same as if 10,000 people took a dump in that water every day. Just a fun little fact."  
  
When she pointed the ring at me I stomped on her hand and yanked the ring off. Without a glance at it I threw it as far as I could out into the lake. Then I looked back at Cyndi and grinned. "LOOOOOOOOOOSEEEEEEEEEEEER!!!!!"  
  
~***~  
  
Soon the cops showed up and carried Cyndi off in a straitjacket. She was still babbling about her ring and dark power and stuff like that. After Ross and the others left the rest of us went home. And went to sleep- -we deserved it.  
  
When I woke up I found myself in an extremely strange predicament. Horo was using my left shoulder as a pillow, Ren was on my right, and Amidamaru in spirit orb form was sleeping on my lap. 'Jeez,' I thought. 'What am I, a Nautilus mattress?!'  
  
As Anna walked by I got an idea. "Psst! Anna! Do ghosts show up on film?"  
  
She looked at me funny. "Yes...why?"  
  
"Could you get the camera from the bookshelf down the hall?"  
  
After she left I picked Amidamaru up gently and moved to the easy chair from the couch. Anna returned and smirked a little, then took the picture. Amidamaru blinked a little, yawned and looked up. Any moment now.  
  
"GIMME THAT CAMERA!!!" he shouted, instantly popping into free-floating apparition mode.  
  
That's when I yanked him down beside me, looped my arms around his neck and gave him a big 3SMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCHHHHH3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
To tell you the truth, I've never seen a ghost turn completely red before...  
  
~~GS IS VICTORIOUS!!!!!!! ALL HAIL THE GUARDRESS OF THE STARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~  
  
~~And so my crazy adventure came to a very satisfactory end...~~  
  
~***~  
  
Author's Notes 2:  
  
GS: Wheee!! I got a kiss from Ami-chan!!!  
  
Amidamaru: *wiping his mouth* I told you not to call me chan!  
  
GS: Oh yeah? Well Yoh decided to let me borrow you for a while.  
  
Amidamaru: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT??????  
  
GS: *glomps "Ami-chan"* Awww! You're so cute, though!  
  
Amidamaru: Please help me...  
  
Unofficial Soundtrack: "Trouble" by Pink, cuz it's my theme song!  
  
Favorite Moment: This is a toughie, it would have to be "REN!!! LET HORO HAVE THE ******* ARMREST ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!"- -me, in Chapter Eleven. What was YOUR favorite moment? 


End file.
